


¿Apostamos?

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-05
Updated: 2005-05-05
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los Santos de bronce están muy aburridos en la solemne fiesta de cumpleaños de Saori y deciden pasar el rato haciendo una apuesta. ¿Cuál es el límite de los Santos dorados?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Saori cumplía años y decidió festejar semejante acontecimiento con todos los lujos propios de una Diosa multimillonaria: con invitados de lujo. Dioses con sus guerreros, más los guardianes de Poseidón y Artemisa. Y sin poder evitarlo, ya que vivían ahí, sus cinco Santos de Bronce favoritos o mejor dicho sus guardaespaldas, o si les gusta más: "sus seguros de vida", o "me arriesgo, total ellos me salvan".

La fiesta se celebraba en la gran Mansión de los Kido. Todos, o casi todos, habían sido invitados. Por supuesto que se encontraban los diez Santos de Bronce, más que algún Santo de Plata, y de los Santos Dorados solo Shion y Dohko no habían podido asistir.

Estaban los cinco Santos de Bronce favoritos de Athena en el balcón, vestidos exactamente igual: con traje y camisa negra (ni que fuera un funeral), escapando de la aburrida y solemne fiesta.

—Todo porque vivimos aquí —gruñó Ikki apoyándose en la barandilla del balcón con un trago en la mano— sino ya habría inventado alguna excusa como: "no puedo tengo que proteger el Sello de Hades... otra vez" o "Lo siento Saori, aún tengo muchas armaduras por reparar". Voy a morir de aburrimiento. —Hizo una pausa para beber.

—Hermano... no exageres —le reprendió con una sonrisa empalagosa—. Lo menos que podemos hacer por Saori, después de permitirnos quedarnos a vivir aquí, es asistir de buena gana a su fiesta.  
—Perdón ¿no? Pero estoy de acuerdo con Ikki. Un cumpleaños más, una fiesta más... y creo que me voy a alquilar algo de nuevo. —Seiya se desplomó en una silla—. Ni siquiera vino Miho. Por lo menos tendría con quien _divertirme_.  
—Ahí la tienes a Shaina, quien te arrastra el ala desde que te conoció. Es hora, Seiya. —Hyoga se apoyó en la pared observando el firmamento y suspiró de aburrimiento.  
—Tengo sueño... estas fiestas me dan sueño. Creo que me iré a dormir.  
—¡Qué aburrido, Shiryu! ¿Tan temprano te vas a dormir? —dijo Seiya al verlo levantándose de su asiento. Luego extendió su mano pidiéndole un poco de su trago a Ikki.  
—Búscate el tuyo, enano. —Al ver la respuesta de su hermano mayor, Shun le ofreció su vaso a su amigo.  
—¿Y qué quieres que haga? Además tengo sueño —dijo Shiryu desistiendo en su idea de irse y sentándose de nuevo.  
—Podríamos hacer algo para pasar el tiempo —propuso Andrómeda.  
—Encima —se quejaba el Phoenix— tenemos que soportar a los invitados quien sabe por cuántos días.  
—No se van a quedar para siempre, hermano… ni tampoco todos.  
—Por lo que escuché tan solo los Santos Dorados, el resto tiene como volverse —acotó el Dragón.  
—¡Menos mal! Ya me veía compartiendo la habitación con Jabu —Seiya suspiró—. Aunque si se quedan ellos solamente, sobran habitaciones en esta mansión.  
—Igual... decía: ¿por qué no hacemos algo para pasar la noche? —Volvió a preguntar Shun— Es descortés irnos a dormir tan temprano... quedaríamos mal frente a Saori.  
—¿Qué propones, hermanito? Podríamos jugar a las cartas.  
—O a algo más divertido —agregó Hyoga mientras Ikki lo asesinaba con la mirada por lo dicho.  
—Podemos jugar a "dígalo con mímica". —Shiryu agachó la vista al ver la cara de "¿qué estás diciendo?" de sus cuatros amigos— ¡Decía! No sé...  
—Tengo algo mejor —soltó el Pegasus.  
—Uy, ¿y ahora qué? —El Phoenix, y todos, temblaba cuando a Seiya se le ocurría algo. Ignorando el comentario de su amigo siguió hablando, pero dirigiéndose al Cisne.  
—¿Has visto como Milo te come con la mirada?  
—¿Y eso que tiene de divertido y de novedad? —preguntó el Dragón restándole importancia al comentario.  
—Déjame terminar —se quejó el Pegasus prestando atención a Shiryu para después seguir hablándole a Hyoga—. Podríamos... divertirnos con él.  
—¿De qué manera? —Pregunto inocentemente Shun.  
—Hermanito, ni trates de averiguarlo —dijo con tono amenazante y siguió hablando dirigiéndose al Pegasus—. No sé a qué quieres llegar con eso, Seiya.  
—No sé... decía... Ahora propongan ustedes.  
—No intentaría nada con Milo ni aunque fuera el último ser en la Tierra —dijo Hyoga con tono cortante—. Es la pareja de mi maestro y encima...  
—Sí, encima te anda arrastrando el ala —Shiryu concluyó la frase.  
—Por eso me cae mal ese tipo —reflexionó el rubio—. Y para colmo mi maestro parece no notarlo.  
—Por eso decía —continuó Seiya hablando algo divertido, tal vez a causa del alcohol— Podríamos jugar con eso...  
—¡Seiya, no te entendemos! Y hablo por todos —se exaltó un poco Ikki al ver las vueltas que daba su amigo—. Si lo que quieres es sexo, sabes que no hace falta que salgas a buscarlo afuera del G4.  
—G5, Ikki. No te olvides de Shun. En el grupo somos cinco, no cuatro —le recalcó el Cisne.  
—Mi hermano está ajeno a nuestras morbosas diversiones nocturnas —dijo el Phoenix con la mirada fulminante— ¿No es cierto, Shun? —pero no respondió— ¡Shun!  
—¡S-Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí, hermano! —contestó nerviosamente— Por supuesto.  
—Lo haces sentir excluido —gruñó a lo último Hyoga, tratando de ganar la discusión.  
—Bien, Seiya. ¿A qué apuntas con todo esto? —preguntó Shiryu cansado de las discusiones que tenían siempre esos tres a causa de la sexualidad y no-sexualidad de Shun.  
—Sería divertido probar de lo que son capaces los Santos. Tantas batallas, tantas pruebas, hay que ver si para el sexo son iguales de tenaces...  
—Sigo sin entenderte —Ikki dio la vuelta para quedar enfrente del grupo. La conversación había llamado su atención— ¿Lo que quieres es probar hasta qué límite, o mejor dicho qué tan lejos llegarían con un hombre? ¡Ja! Serías hombre muerto si te acercaras a Saga con esas intenciones. Ni hablar de Shaka... despídete no solo de tus sentidos sino también de tu hombría —se burló.  
—Ese es el punto. Yo no los creo tan "hombrecitos" como aparentan —dijo Seiya con una sonrisa triunfante, como quien descubre la más grandes de las verdades—. Sin ir más lejos... mira a Camus y Milo. ¡Nadie se lo esperaba ni se imaginaba que ellos dos serian pareja!  
—Eso es cierto —dijo Hyoga acompañando las palabras con un asentimiento.  
—A decir verdad... Saga me da la sensación de que no deja "títere con cabeza" —opinó Shiryu cruzado de brazos y muy pensativo—. Lo veo como alguien que no deja que le digan que "no".  
—Y Shaka... así como lo ven —opinó Seiya, ahora sí triunfante— ¡Para mí no sabe cerrar las piernas! Y Mu con esa cara de ternerito degollado, ¡ja! Debe ser re-fiestero.  
—Supongamos que sí —dijo Ikki—, ahora supongamos que no... —Y se quedó pensando— ¿Qué nos espera? —La muerte, pensó más de uno.  
—¡Ay, Ikki! Obvio que iremos "tanteando" el terreno. No tengo pensado ir y echarme encima de Aioria para recibir como respuesta su Lightning Plasma —se quejó el Pegasus.  
—Un momento… ¿ _iremos_? ¿Estás hablando en plural? —Shiryu comenzaba a inquietarse.  
—¡Vamos, Shiryu! Será divertido —Shun alentó a su amigo.  
—Hermanito, ni sueñes con...  
—¡Vamos, Ikki! No es un niño —el rubio defendió a su _amigo_.  
—¡Tú no te metas, ganso! —lo calló Ikki.  
—Hermano —Shun buscó frenarlo— no es sexo. Tan solo es probar de qué son capaces los Santos Dorados —dijo lo último con burlona solemnidad.  
—No me gusta que andes en estas cosas raras que se nos ocurren solo a nosotros —el Phoenix suspiró—; pero si tú quieres… —Andrómeda sonrió, a lo que rápidamente aclaró—. Que conste que lo permito para demostrarte que no te considero un niño. Con una única condición. ¡Nada de sexo! No quiero que te lastimen. —Ikki continuaba con la idea de evitar a cualquier costo que su hermanito conocieran los placeres carnales con otro hombre.  
—Listo. Entonces ¿cómo hacemos? —preguntó Seiya— A mí se me ocurrió que podría ser por sorteo. Salvo que alguno quiera a alguien en particular. Shiryu —dijo dirigiéndose a su amigo sentado a su lado— trae lápiz y papel para el sorteo. Esto será divertido...  
—¡Tráelo tú mismo! No soy tu sirviente —se defendió el Dragón, pero al ver la cara de "por favor" tan tierna que le hacia su amigo, no pudo evitarlo y fue a buscar dichas cosas. Al regresar trayendo consigo un trago, lápiz y papel se sentó y comenzó a anotar los nombres de las posibles víctimas. Una vez finalizado cortó los papelitos—. Bien, por última vez: ¿Alguien no quiere seleccionar antes su "víctima"? —cuestionó con los bollitos en la palma de la mano.

Venciendo la vergüenza que le daba pronunciar aquel nombre y revelar sus deseos, Hyoga habló

—Y-Yo quiero... déjenme a Camus para mí.  
—¡Uh, Hyoga! —exclamó el Pegasus divertido.  
—No me lo esperaba —dijo Ikki con sorna.  
—Bien, entonces Hyoga ya está. Ikki —dijo el joven de pelo largo— toma un papelito. No hay "devoluciones". El que te toca te toca.

Interiormente Ikki se repetía de manera casi eufórica: "Por favor que sea él, que me toque él, por todos los dioses: Shaka, Shaka, Shaka, Shaka"

—Aioria.

La cara de decepción de Seiya era mucha más grande que la de Ikki, y todo por vergüenza de no pedir por "Shaka".

—Da igual... —se daba ánimos el Pegasus al haber perdido a Aioria—. Me conformo con cualquier otro. Es mi turno —Y extendió la mano para tomar un papelito— ¡Bien! ¡Este me gusta! —Y mostrando el papelito a todos dijo— ¡Saga es mío!  
—Shun, quedamos tú y yo.  
—Mientras no me toque Death Mask —Shun tomó un papelito—. Shaka —dijo sin ánimos. Ikki se le quedó mirando. No podía enojarse con su hermano, además era un estúpido juego que no significaba nada, absolutamente nada. Era para probar a los Santos Dorados y eso no incluía sexo.  
—Ahora mi turno —murmuró el Dragón, para inmediato exclamar de indignación— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no, no!  
—¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡No me digas que te tocó Death Mask o Aphrodite?! —preguntó preocupado Shun.  
—No. Me tocó Mu.  
—¡Ay, Shiryu! ¿Qué tiene de malo? —Seiya no entendía que le veía de mal que le hubiera tocado semejante bombón exótico.  
—Es que... es que... Mu es mi amigo. Y yo lo quiero como tal.  
—Shiryu —dijo el Pegasus mirándolo entre ojos— yo también soy tu amigo y bien que a la noche... O acaso ¿no me consideras tu amigo? ¿No me quieres?  
—Por supuesto que te considero mi amigo, pero es distinto. Yo a Mu lo respeto.

—¡Ey! —Dejó sin palabras al Pegasus.  
—Bueno, entonces... ¿cuál es el premio? —preguntó el Phoenix— Digo, el primero que descubra si al que le tocó le gusta la pija, ¿qué gana?  
—Eso no lo había pensado —dijo Seiya con una sonrisa.  
—En lo único en que pensaste fue en la diversión —murmuró Hyoga fríamente, eso no le hizo ninguna gracia a su amigo.  
—El primero que descubra algo, lo comunica y después se verá —opinó Shiryu dubitativo.  
—¡Ya sé! —dijo Shun con euforia— Tendremos que hacer lo que el "ganador" quiera o pida. Como una especie de sirviente o esclavo.  
—Eso me gusta... —dijo libidinosamente el Pegasus—. Inclusive pedidos "materiales". Si yo llego a ganar quiero que me compren entre todos la _Playstation_.  
—¡Sí, claro! —ironizó el Cisne— Y yo quiero tu colección de cartas del Señor de los Anillos.  
—Si ganas... piénsalo —finalizó Seiya.  
—Bien. ¿Manos a la obra? —propuso Ikki con desgano. No le agradaba en lo más mínimo tener que descubrir los gustos de Aioria, pero tampoco quería quedar a merced del "ganador", porque si sería Seiya o Hyoga... no, mejor sería averiguar los límites de Leo.

Seiya decidió que debía empezar cuanto antes la cacería, así podía proclamarse vencedor, pero tenía un poquito de miedo, porque había grandes probabilidades de que Géminis no tuviera eso gustos. ¿Y si Saga adivinaba sus intenciones y lo mandaba a otra dimensión? No lo conocía lo suficiente, aun así, su intuición, o mejor dicho su instinto animal le dictaba que estaba en lo correcto, que debía seguir.

A Shiryu no le costaba acercarse demasiado a Mu, puesto que eran buenos amigos, pero acercarse de esa manera era muy difícil. El Dragón no quería que Aries se diera cuenta y se ofendiera por su atrevimiento, no quería perder su amistad a causa de un estúpido juego, lo admiraba y apreciaba mucho. De todas formas no quería perder, porque de tan solo imaginarse a Seiya como el vencedor, temblaba.

A Shun tampoco le costó acercarse a Shaka, debido a su simpatía eso era un punto a favor para él, aun así la figura de Virgo lo apabullaba, tanta admiración le tenía que le costaba mantener un dialogo con él. Shaka notaba eso, le hacía sonreír el nerviosismo y la ternura de Andrómeda.

Por su lado a Hyoga no le interesaba el estúpido juego, no le interesaba ganar o perder. Tan solo necesitaba la excusa, algo para tomar coraje y animarse a realizar aquello que hacía tanto tiempo le quitaba el sueño, y de paso demostrarle a su maestro que Milo era un farsante y un mentiroso.

( **…** )

Hyoga buscó con la vista a su maestro. Junto a Milo, como no podía ser de otra forma estaba Camus, apoyado contra una pared. Su rostro parecía indicar aburrimiento, cansancio y hartazgo. El Cisne se acercó sigilosamente acechando a su presa, cuando esta se dio cuenta de ello se incorporó esperando el encuentro.

—Maestro, ¿cómo la está pasando? —Camus le extendió un trago al mismo tiempo que respondía.  
—De maravillas. —Hyoga no podía precisar si el tono de voz empleado por su maestro era irónico, pero aun así su silencio en la "interesantísima" conversación que tenían Milo y Jabu demostraba su tedio.  
—Yo más aburrido no puedo estar —dijo el rubio sorpresivamente. Acuario no esperaba una acotación tan espontánea y verídica. Quiso reír, pero no le parecía correcto, por lo que lo hizo internamente.  
—Apoyo la moción. —Ahora sí, ambos esbozaron una pequeña, minúscula e imperceptible sonrisa, pero suficientemente nítida para ellos dos.  
—¿Quiere salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco? —Al ver que su maestro asentía propuso—: Vayamos al jardín de invierno mejor.

Llegaron con sus respectivos tragos en la mano, Hyoga se había encargado de llevar una botella un tanto escondida, el Santo Dorado notó esa actitud, pero no le desagradaba la idea de seguir tomando fuera de la fiesta. A pesar de eso se cuestionó si era correcto dejar pasar ese atrevimiento del chiquillo que estaba a su cargo, ya que él era un Santo Dorado, superior de Hyoga, su maestro y casi se podría decir que un padre.

Concluyó que no tenía nada de malo, al mismo tiempo que Hyoga con señas le indicaba sentarse en un banco de jardín bastante amplio. A través del vidrio en el techo, se podía visualizar el firmamento en todo su esplendor.

—Dime, Hyoga, hace mucho que no nos vemos, ¿estás trabajando, estudiando? Por lo que me dijo Saori, no dejas de entrenar al ritmo de siempre en el Gimnasio de la mansión.  
—Es cierto. No quiero perder el ritmo —respondió Hyoga al mismo tiempo que servía mas licor al vaso casi lleno de su maestro—. Tengo pensado estudiar, pero por el momento primero debo terminar con el estudio secundario.  
—¿Y qué te gustaría estudiar?  
—Aún no lo sé. Dígame, maestro —el Cisne quería cambiar el rumbo de la conversación—¿cómo le va a usted con todo? En su vida personal... ¿tiene planes? Por lo que veo sigue con Milo.  
—Así es... sigo con Milo. —Al decir eso con cierto tono de decepción bajó el contenido de su vaso de un trago y con señas le indicó a su discípulo que volviera a llenarlo.

Siguieron conversando la mayor parte de la noche. Hyoga le hacía preguntaa y a pesar de que Camus contestaba como si de un telegrama se tratase, estaba consiguiendo la intimidad que buscaba.

Escuchaba hablar a su maestro mientras lo observaba de pies a cabeza. En más de una oportunidad Acuario se había puesto de pie permitiéndole al Cisne admirar, como tantas otras veces, el magnífico, perfecto y trabajado cuerpo del hombre que más admiraba no solo por su destreza sino también por su belleza.

Camus no era un niño, y digamos que notó el comportamiento extraño que estaba teniendo su discípulo, a pesar de no poder descifrar bien a dónde iban las intenciones, las miradas de Hyoga hablaban por sí mismas Aun así, el Santo Dorado no podía evitar dirigirse a su muchacho como a un hijo: retándole y aconsejándole. Tal vez, sin sospechar lo que este estaba tramando.

El Santo de Bronce buscaba acercarse más y más a su maestro, tratando de que el alcohol no le jugara una mala pasada, dándole la confianza y una seguridad inexistente. Cuando el "clima" se estaba formando, casi forzadamente por parte de Hyoga, apareció el ser, dueño de sus pesadillas.

—Camus... estabas aquí. Te he estado buscando por todos lados durante casi toda la noche.  
—Milo, lo siento —respondió el francés como restándole importancia al asunto—. Estaba charlando con Hyoga.  
—Hola, niño. —Milo lo saludó al notar su presencia.

¡Cuánto odiaba el Cisne que le dijera _niño_! Y cuánto odiaba que utilizara ese tono de voz, como si estuviera diciendo: te deseo. Y esa mirada cargada de lujuria y esa media sonrisa morbosa… Él solo lo saludó con una sonrisa, a propósito forzada que más quedaba como una mueca de desprecio.

Lo que lograban los celos, ya que Escorpio no era una persona tan detestable como el Santo de Bronce lo veía. Era simpático, hablador y comprador. Si Milo quería llevar a alguien a la cama, solo tenía que mirar a esa persona y ya la convencía, y si no: una o dos palabras, algún que otro artilugio y no había ser en la tierra que le dijese "no". Escorpio, sin duda, solía caer bien, y cuando no, a él lo tenía sin cuidado.

Hyoga vio perdida su oportunidad, además no sería fácil acercarse a su maestro de esa forma. Se lamentó, ya que el alcohol le permitía desinhibirse, sin embargo, el Cisne sintió que las miradas habían sido interpretadas correctamente y a la vez reciprocas, y de ser así era cuestión de tiempo. Tendría a Camus a su merced y a sus más bajos instintos.

La noche se estaba haciendo larga, pero la fiesta parecía acercarse a su fin. La mayoría de los invitados ya se habían retirado y los que quedaban eran aquellos que ocuparían dos o tres días las habitaciones de la mansión.

Hyoga prestó atención, al ver que casi todos se retiraban a dormir una vez distribuidos los cuartos de invitados, a dónde se dirigía su querido maestro. Por suerte pudo ver como Milo ingresaba a una habitación distinta a la de Camus, aun así, quedaba al lado del cuarto de este. Mientras, sentado en el sillón en una perfecta ubicación de la escalera, observaba atentamente la escena que se prestaba arriba cuando una voz llamó su atención.

—¿Y, ganso? —No podía ser otro que Ikki— Como va tu "cacería".  
—Mejor que la tuya, por supuesto —dijo con tono de obviedad, mientras se percataba de que la puerta de Camus se cerraba— ¿Y la tuya? —Cuánta razón tenía el Cisne, pero eso Ikki no iba a dejarlo al descubierto.  
—Bien. Perfecto. Mejor no podría ser. —Había sido más que obvio.  
—Por lo que veo has fallado, Ikki. —El rubio había dado justo en la tecla. El Phoenix gruñó.  
—Algo así —se sentó junto a su amigo y se cruzó de brazos—, no quiero estar a merced de Seiya.  
—¿Tan mal te fue? ¿Qué sucedió? ¡Ja! De seguro que utilizó el Lightning Bolt contigo. Aunque de ser así no estarías aquí.  
—No todo está perdido. No te diré nada, porque todavía tengo posibilidades.  
—Posibilidades de morir.

— _Ja, ja_ —Ikki rió sarcásticamente, pero era verdad, ya no tenía posibilidades de nada.

—¿Sabes cómo le está yendo al resto con la cacería? —preguntó Hyoga, a pesar de que el estúpido juego no le interesaba le daba curiosidad saber cómo le iba a los demás— ¿Seiya ya fue enviado a otra dimensión? —Ambos esbozaron una parca sonrisa.  
—Quisiera verlo a Seiya recibiendo el Galaxian Explosion —agregó su interlocutor en forma de burla. No es que ellos quisieran ver a Seiya muerto. Ikki continuó hablando—: De Shiryu y Shun no sé nada... desaparecieron toda la noche, ni noticias de ellos —dijo rascándose pensativamente una mejilla—. A Seiya me lo crucé en el pasillo con cara de susto. No sé qué querrá decir eso.  
—Parece que todos se han ido a dormir —dijo el Cisne observando el panorama—, yo haré lo mismo.  
—Hasta mañana, ganso.  
— _Ésta_ ganso —dijo el rubio tomándose el miembro con una mano por encima del pantalón de traje, causándole a Ikki cierta gracia. Él y el Cisne podían llevarse bien, solo aparentaban enemistad frente a los demás para no dejar evidenciada la calentura y las ganas que se tenían.

A la mañana siguiente Hyoga despertó relativamente temprano, tan solo había dormido cinco horas. Creyó conveniente apurarse con su "cacería" ya que su maestro no estaría en la mansión toda la vida; por lo que se levantó, se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió y al bajar comprobó que ya había gente levantada. Se acercó a la puerta de su maestro y apoyó la oreja, no era cuestión de entrar y encontrárselo abierto de piernas siendo penetrado por un furioso Milo. El silencio le indicaba que eso no estaba sucediendo y con la excusa del desayuno, entró a la habitación iluminada apenas por los rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de las cortinas.

Fue una imagen que no se la borraría nunca. Ver tendido allí, boca abajo, en esa cama, a ese ser que poco a poco se había convertido en su deseo más secreto y prohibido, al punto de la obsesión, fue sublime para el Cisne.

Se acercó con lentitud mientras observaba como los brazos descansaban a un costado, las piernas levemente flexionada y el cabello lacio de un celeste exótico desparramado en la blanca sábana. No quería despertarlo, verlo así, tan bello, vulnerable, casi se podría decir desprotegido. Porque sí, nunca lo había visto tan indefenso a pesar de no serlo. Su rostro irradiaba tranquilidad, como si estuviera disfrutando, tal vez, de un dulce sueño.

El Santo de Bronce se acercó a aquel hombre que había dejado de ser su figura paterna para pasar a ser la figura del hombre que él buscaba y deseaba. Se sentó con cuidado a su lado y le acomodó algunos mechones de pelo, Camus se movió sin despertarse.

Hyoga quería ver a través de las sábanas, porque se imaginaba, que como a su maestro le gustaba dormir desnudo, así se encontraría. Al tratar de escabullir con disimulo una mano, vio como unos ojos profundos y penetrantes lo observan.

—M-Maestro... Yo...

—¿Qué sucede muchacho? —preguntó bostezando, recién salía de su adormecimiento.  
—Eh, yo... yo venía a decirle que el desayuno ya está listo. —Era mentira, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió, aun así, parecía que su maestro no notaba la extraña actitud.

Hyoga a pesar del temor de ser descubierto, no se movió de lugar. Acuario sí notó la proximidad, pero no le molestó, no veía malas intenciones en ellas, ya que Hyoga era su muchachito.

—Gracias, Hyoga, enseguida iré. —Al ver que su discípulo no se levantaba de la cama continuó— ¿Quieres esperarme?  
—¿Cómo durmió? —preguntó ignorando el comentario de Camus. Quería buscarle conversación para evitar irse tan rápido.  
—Bien... poco, pero bien. —El Cisne se había quedado embobado con esos labios, ahora sin duda no quería irse.  
—Me alegro —susurró el Santo de Bronce sin quitarle los ojos de encima y tuvo un gesto un tanto extraño: acarició lenta y dulcemente la piel de Acuario.

Palpó la mejilla de este, experimentando la extraña sensación que le daba aquel contacto, ya que nunca, en los años que conocía a su maestro, había tenido un gesto similar, un contacto tan íntimo como a la vez tan natural si se tiene en cuenta el profundo cariño que se profesaban a pesar de no demostrarlo nunca. Y el Santo Dorado, considerado el más frío de todos, también tuvo un gesto algo extraño en él: Sonrió, tan nítidamente y para su muchachito. Esa caricia no le parecía más que una demostración de afecto, un afecto tan profundo como el de él hacia el ruso. Un cariño de padre a hijo.

Hyoga sentía en su interior que podía seguir, pero que debía hacerlo lentamente, porque claro, tenía en cuenta de que su maestro lo veía como a un niño. Ni se imaginaba que Camus lo amaba como a un hijo o como a un hermano menor. Por lo que al ver que Camus no rechazó la caricia y en cambio le regalaba una tierna sonrisa, lo abrazó por el cuello, recostándose apenas en el torso desnudo. Primero, Acuario se quedó helado y con los brazos a los costados. "Demasiada demostración de afecto para el Cisne" pensaba; cuando pudo reaccionar, y salir de su asombro, le seguía pareciendo natural, por lo que correspondió el abrazo, rodeando la cintura del rubio con los brazos.

Así se quedaron unos cuantos minutos, en perfecto silencio. El Cisne quería quedarse en ese lugar, en ese refugio, toda la vida. Se sentía tan cálido y tan reconfortante, tan seguro; pero debía seguir. Levantó una mano y comenzó, como antes lo había hecho, a acariciar la mejilla de Camus, obligándole a este a cerrar los ojos disfrutando del placer. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Sorprendiéndolo, Hyoga comenzó a besarle el cuello, haciéndole experimentar emociones que no eran correctas, que no debía... ¿qué no debía?

Retiró a su muchachito comprendiendo que las caricias y los mimos habían llegado demasiado lejos, desconcertado le pidió al Cisne que se retira para poder levantarse.

—Ve, muchacho, que ahora enseguida me visto y bajo a desayunar contigo. —Fueron sus palabras y Hyoga comprendió que había ido demasiado rápido, pero lo reconfortaba saber que su maestro, aunque fuera por un instante había sucumbido al placer y se había dejado llevar por el deseo.

Se retiró algo satisfecho y con la revancha en la mente, dejando a un Camus lleno de dudas y preguntas, pero no, no podía ser lo que él pensaba. A pesar de estar en lo correcto, Acuario se convenció de que solo eran ideas suyas, que había malinterpretado las caricias del rubio como algo libidinoso cuando eran pruebas del cariño que se tenían.

**(…)**

Hyoga bajó a desayunar un tanto decepcionado y un tanto esperanzado. A los pocos minutos llegó Shiryu con expresión de haberlo pasado muy mal. Debido a que estaban Mu y Saga en el comedor no pudo preguntarle nada, pero le bastó con ver la cara de Aries al ver llegar al Dragón.

El Cisne miró a su amigo y este le respondió la mirada con ojos de ¿tristeza? Sí, eso parecía decir sus ojos. Desayunaron los cuatros en silencio, con algún comentario de Saga sobre banalidades. Al tiempo que el Cisne terminaba de desayunar apurado al ver que el Dragón también lo hacía, vio como por la puerta entraba su maestro seguido por Milo. Esa escena, a pesar de carecer de importancia, lo exasperó, porque sabía que el dueño de aquel cuerpo que le quitaba el sueño y la respiración le pertenecía a Escorpio, de tan solo pensar en aquello, en que Milo tocaba esa piel le revolvía el alma de bronca y celos.

Sí, ya era algo obsesivo lo que tenía con su Maestro.

Se distrajo de esa cuestión para seguir a su amigo hasta la sala, Shiryu ya se imaginaba por qué lo seguía.

—Mira, Hyoga, no tengo ganas de hablar. —El Dragón había sido un poco duro y eso sorprendió a Hyoga ya que no esperaba semejante trato por parte del Dragón.  
—Disculpa, Shiryu, tan solo quería saber cómo te había ido.  
—Esto no es más que un estúpido juego, en el que solo pueden jugar estúpidos como nosotros —dijo aun de espaldas a su amigo.  
—Por lo que veo te ha ido mal.  
—Digamos que sí —volteó con lentitud—. Digamos que perdí. Porque me salgo de este juego infantil.

Shiryu se fue dejándolo a Hyoga más que sorprendido. Se preguntaba qué habría pasado. No dejaban de bajar al resto de los inquilinos dispuestos a desayunar. El día comenzaba. La mañana pasó rápidamente, debido a que se habían levantado bastante tarde, por lo que, luego del desayuno de los últimos, seguía el almuerzo. Hyoga quería saber cómo le había ido a Shun pero ni noticias de él... qué raro.

Almorzaron todos juntos, incluida Saori. El Cisne trató de ver en el rostro de Shun alguna señal, algo que le dijera cómo le había ido, pero nada. Trató de ver eso en Shaka, pero menos, su rostro estaba tan sereno como siempre, lo que sí, era de extrañarse, tenía los ojos abiertos dejando ver esos luceros celestes tan hermosos e impactantes que tenía.

Luego del almuerzo más de uno quería dormir la siesta, el Cisne incluido, en especial al ver que Camus se disponía a hacerlo. Lo siguió hasta su cuarto, pero espero pacientemente a que este se tomara su tiempo de sacarse la ropa y acostarse antes de golpear la puerta. Una vez esperado el tiempo prudencial, golpeó recibiendo como respuesta un: "adelante". El rubio no estaba tan seguro en lo que estaba haciendo, pero debía apurarse, en su cabeza resonaba la idea de que pronto se iría de la mansión, al Santuario y con Milo.

—¿Qué sucede, muchacho? —preguntó Camus un tanto extrañado.  
—No quiero molestarlo. —Era cierto, ya que creía que su presencia era de por sí bastante osada, pero su maestro le disipó sus miedos.  
—No molestas. Dime...  
—¿Va a dormir la siesta? —dijo Hyoga a medida que se acercaba a la cama en donde su maestro descansaba tapado por una fina sábana.  
—Sí. —Fue la corta pero verídica respuesta. Era de por sí bastante obvio.  
—Es que pensé que... ya que se va tan pronto que sería bueno charlar un poco. Hace mucho que no lo veo y me gustaría hablar con usted.

A Acuario eso le pareció muy sincero y dulce por parte de su discípulo y comprendió que era injusto acostarse a dormir sin charlar un poco con él antes. Y así, el Cisne, consiguió lo que quería.

—Tienes razón, Hyoga. Lo siento. Ven y siéntate aquí a mi lado.

El Santo Dorado se incorporó un poco en la cama para dejar que su pupilo se acomodara a un costado. El Cisne se acostó iniciando una conversación banal. La proximidad con Camus lo estaba volviendo loco. Ya lo consideraba suyo. A los pocos minutos el rubio fingió un bostezó y a Acuario le pareció raro que en tan pocos minutos tuviera sueño.  
—¿Tan aburrida está mi charla que te dio sueño?  
—No es eso, maestro... es que —Hyoga sonrió acomodándose contra su pecho— es tan cómodo estar así, tan cálido. Me reconforta —gimió y cerró los ojos.

A Camus ese gemido lo puso un tanto nervioso, aun así atrajo a su muchacho, a lo que el Cisne aprovechó y cruzó una pierna por encima de la de Acuario y acomodó la cabeza en el cuello de su maestro. El Santo Dorado, experto en esas lides, seguía convencido de que no podía ser lo que sí era. No se lo esperaba en su discípulo.

Al ver que Camus no rechazaba esa actitud de por sí bastante obvia, el rubio tomó coraje y se acomodó encima de él, quedando frente a frente y en silencio. Tenía los ojos abiertos, expectante a cualquier indicio que le dijera que debía parar con lo que estaba haciendo, pero nada, por lo que comenzó a acercar los labios a la boca de Acuario, dándole tiempo a arrepentirse, y como eso no pasó, lo besó.

El Santo Dorado se quedó tieso, sin poder reaccionar ni mover un solo músculo mientras sentía como la lengua de su pupilo jugaba en el interior de su boca, en aquella boca que le pertenecía a Milo, a su Milo: dueño de sus palabras de amor y de sus besos. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Eso no estaba bien, no era correcto.

Alentado por la pasividad de Camus, Hyoga deslizó una mano juguetona y deseosa a la entrepierna de su maestro, descubriendo a su placer que estaba completamente desnudo.

—Como me lo imaginaba —susurró Hyoga una vez que pudo desprenderse de aquellos labios.  
—H-Hyoga... detente, muchacho. No. —Pero el Cisne estaba muy entretenido con el miembro de su maestro que luchaba por no endurecerse.  
—Lo deseo, maestro. —El tono de voz estaba cargado de pasión.  
—¡Hyoga no! —gritó Camus sacándose de encima a su discípulo, una vez que pudo reaccionar— ¡¿Qué haces, mocoso?!

Acuario no solía reaccionar de esa manera tan explosiva, por lo que el rubio comprendió que estaba realmente enojado. Tan cerca que había estado... de ganar. De ganar el mayor premio de todos: Camus.

—Lo siento. —Pudo pronunciar apenas.  
—¡Lo sientes! ¡¿Me dices que lo sientes?! —El Santo Dorado trataba de calmarse, no quería gritarle a su muchachito, si no encontrar una solución a todo ese embrollo.  
—¿Tanto le desagrado? —preguntó realmente dolido.  
—¡No es por eso! ¡No entiendes!  
—¡No! No entiendo por qué se pone así. Si no le gusto entonces por qué... —Pero fue interrumpido.  
—¡No se trata de que si me gustas o no! —Camus respiró hondo tratando de calmarse— Es que... esto no está bien, no es correcto —dijo negando con la cabeza y con la vista perdida.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no es correcto? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Si a usted —dijo Hyoga al mismo tiempo que Acuario lo miraba prestando atención a lo que decía— si a usted le gustan los hombres... ¿por qué? —El Cisne podía ver en la mirada de su maestro que este ya estaba tranquilo.  
—No se trata de eso. No es solamente sexo y nada más. Eres como un hijo para mí y te quiero como tal.  
—¡Yo no quiero ser su hijo! —dijo el rubio dolido al escuchar eas palabras, en su mirada había cierta tristeza— Yo... Yo lo quiero. Siempre lo quise... cuando era chico como a un padre, el padre que nunca tuve... de más grande lo admiré, lo admiré por su destreza, por su técnica, por su fuerza, pero de más grande esa admiración... esa admiración —A Hyoga le costaba decirlo— se transformó en esto... en deseo. —Y agachó la cabeza en señal de vergüenza. Acuario asintió con la cabeza y sonrió indicándole comprensión.  
—Estás equivocado.  
—¡No, no lo estoy! ¿Usted qué sabe?  
—Déjame terminar —suplicó— tu cariño, el que dices tener por mí... es cierto, es tan cierto como que yo te amo. Te amo como aun hijo. Y mutó en esto que llamas deseo, pero... no te avergüences de ello, y con el tiempo, cuando crezcas, te darás cuenta de que estabas equivocado. Es eso: estás confundido. Confundes los sentimientos.  
—¡No me trate como a un niño, porque no lo soy!  
—No te trato como a un niño, no te enojes.  
—¡¿Ve?! Lo está volviendo a hacer. Me trata como a un niño. —Hyoga estaba parado cerca de la puerta con las manos en la cintura, enojado con la situación mientras Camus se quedaba sentado en la cama.  
—Ahora, muchacho, ¿qué vamos a hacer con esto? —dijo Acuario reflexionando consigo mismo más que diciéndoselo a su discípulo.  
—Cuando deje de verme como a un niño sabrá que voy en serio.  
—Ya pasará, Hyoga. Y podrás ver todo más claramente. —Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, procesando todo lo sucedido, en su corazón y en su mente.  
—¿Me perdona? —preguntó Hyoga mirando a su maestro con unos ojos que derretirían el helado corazón de cualquiera— No quiero que se enoje ni que se aleje de mi por esto. —El Santo Dorado asintió sonriendo. Aquella vista le enternecía.  
—Aun así, maestro... yo... no me voy a olvidar, no. No porque esto que siento, este... deseo... es real, es tan real como el beso que le di. —Luego de decir eso se retiró con prisa del cuarto dejando a Camus desarmado por completo, con millones de dudas y sentimientos confusos.

Hyoga llegó al jardín de la mansión y se cubrió del molesto sol quedándose a la sombra de un árbol. Se sentó y meditó acerca de lo ocurrido, analizando los sucesos, el curso que habían tomado, las reacciones y demás detalles, y llegó a una conclusión: Que su _queridito_ maestro lo deseaba. Tanto como él lo deseaba. Que tan solo ese tonto prejuicio del cariño de un padre a un hijo, de un hermano mayor a uno menor, de un maestro a un discípulo, no lo dejaba liberarse. El Cisne no comprendía que para el Santo Dorado de Acuario aquel sentimiento era muy importante y muy fuerte, era un peso fuerte que se aderezaba con el hecho de que veía a su discípulo muy joven para hacer esas cosas, al menos un tanto joven para él. Aun así el Cisne se propuso quebrar esa barrera de prejuicio y lograr su cometido.

Estando en sus cavilaciones no notó como alguien se situó detrás de él. Antes de voltear a ver quién era, la persona en cuestión le cubrió los ojos con cálidas manos. Adivinando su cosmos y teniendo en cuenta la única persona que le haría eso, mencionó su nombre.

—Shun...  
—¡Me descubriste! —exclamó el alegre joven con una sonrisa y muy cerca del rostro de su amigo. Y sentándose a su lado le preguntó—: ¿Qué te sucede, Hyoga? ¿Estás bien?  
—Sí, estoy bien. No me pasa nada.  
—¿Cómo te fue con Camus?  
—Bien y mal.

Shun se le quedó mirando alentándolo a seguir hablando. Hyoga, al notar que era Andrómeda, el único al que le llegó a contar asuntos realmente personales, no veía mal contarle todo lo sucedido. Y así lo hizo. Le contó todo, absolutamente todo, hasta los detalles y sus conclusiones.

—Entonces.  
—Entonces no pienso darme por vencido, por ahora no es bueno seguir intentando, ya veré la oportunidad.  
—Pues apúrate, Hyoga. Porque pasado mañana se van.  
—¡¿Pasado mañana?! —preguntó el Cisne casi desesperado.  
—Así es. Saori ya les consiguió pasaje. Y como los chicos no pierden tiempo, decidieron hacer una cena especial (fiesta loca cuando Saori se va a dormir temprano) de despedida mañana a la noche.  
—Cena especial —murmuró esbozando una pícara sonrisa—. Por cierto, Shun... ¿a ti cómo te fue con Shaka? No hemos podido hablar. —Para desgracia de Hyoga y salvación de Shun apareció Ikki llamando a su hermano.  
—Lo siento, Hyoga. Después te cuento. Cuando no esté mi hermano.  
—¡ _Epa_! Parece que hay cosas que no se pueden contar —apuntaló con una mirada pícara.  
—No es eso —pero Andrómeda fue interrumpido.  
—Hermanito, te he estado buscando —Ikki al decir eso miró al Cisne desde arriba casi con desprecio, a lo que el increpado exclamó haciendo un gesto de inocencia con las manos.  
—No le hice nada, no lo toqué —dijo en son de burla por la actitud "cuida" de su amigo, pero el Phoenix lo ignoró.  
—Te venía a buscar porque me habías pedido que te avisara cuando vayamos a comprar las bebidas...  
—¡Ah, sí! Gracias, hermano —agradeció Andrómeda con una sonrisa y poniéndose de pie se sacudió el pasto del pantalón en el trasero y siguió a su hermano mayor.  
—¿Vienes, ganso? —preguntó Ikki nuevamente con su simpatía habitual hacia Hyoga.  
—No, gracias. Lamento no poder acompañarlos y privarlos de mi grata compañía —respondió con ironía.  
—¡Vamos! —rogó Shun con ternura— Iremos a comprar gaseosas. Acompáñanos.  
—¡Seguro! Gaseosas y agua mineral. Eso es lo que le dijeron a Saori —dijo el Cisne divertido—. Discúlpame, Shun… pero prefiero quedarme —finalizó pidiendo perdón con los ojos, a lo que Andrómeda asintió aceptando la negativa.  
—Vamos, hermanito. No nos van a estar esperando toda la vida.  
—Ahí voy, hermano —dijo al mismo tiempo que apuraba su paso para alcanzarlo.  
—Además ¿para qué quieres que venga? ¿Para molestarnos? Mejor déjalo ahí.  
—¡Hermano! —reprochó, pero Shun igual sabía que Ikki solo decía eso para molestar a Hyoga.

El Cisne se quedó un rato más sentado en la hierba observando como sus amigos se retiraban. Y pensó en eso: ¿Quién quedaría en la mansión? Fue a averiguarlo. Al entrar a la mansión se encontró con Aioria recostado cómodamente en el sillón de la sala, leyendo una revista. "Un día y tanta confianza", pensó Hyoga mientras pasaba a su lado.

—¿Tú tampoco has ido? —inquirió Aioria sin dejar de leer la revista.  
—Por lo que veo tampoco tú.  
—Somos cuatro —musitó con desgano distrayéndose de la lectura.  
—¿Cuatro?  
—Camus y Milo decidieron quedarse y aprovechar. —Al decir esto hizo una mueca morbosa. Hyoga no quería demostrar cuánto le molestaba, en su rostro no había nada que lo indicara—¿Qué? —preguntó Leo incorporándose del sillón y dejando de lado la revista. Fulminó con la mirada al Cisne— ¿Te pone celoso? —El tono de voz había sido bastante molesto.

El Cisne no sabía, no comprendía cómo sabía aquello, si él era bastante precavido en esas cuestiones, ya de por si saber cómo se encontraba el Cisne era _Misión Imposible_. Aún más tratándose de sentimientos tan profundos y escondidos. Ni sus más allegados, ni sus compañeros de batallas y amigos habían podido siquiera vislumbrar tal sentimiento. Y tratándose de Aioria, aún más lo sorprendía, porque si fuera Shaka...bueno, era otra cosa; pero que Leo lo notara era extraño.

Hyoga arqueó las cejas como demostrando que era una locura lo que estaba diciendo y sin acotar nada se retiró a su cuarto. Al pasar por la habitación de su maestro se detuvo. Sabía que Milo estaba allí. Sabía que Milo lo estaba penetrando en ese momento, podía escucharlo. Y saber eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Al entrar a su cuarto cerró la puerta de un portazo que se hizo escuchar en toda la mansión. En la sala Aioria sonrió divertido.

El Cisne se acostó en su cama y lentamente se fue quedando dormido, la tarde de por sí se prestaba a dormir. Fue un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el barullo de tanta gente en la mansión lo despertó. Afuera ya era de noche.

Bajó a la sala y se encontró con la mirada de Camus quien estaba sentado al lado de Milo. Una sensación extraña, mezcla de vergüenza, pudor, miedo y tristeza se apoderó del Cisne, a lo que Acuario, notando esto, lo sosegó con la mirada, indicándole que todo estaba bien.

Prácticamente no cruzaron palabras, ni siquiera durante la cena, pero lo poco hablado entre ellos le sirvió para quedarse tranquilo. Su maestro no estaba ofendido ni enojado con él, un poco distante tal vez, pero era comprensible. Eso lo angustiaba un poco.

Hyoga observó a Seiya, quien sorpresivamente estaba muy callado. Intentó acercarse a él para saber qué le sucedía, pero no pudo averiguar nada. Shiryu seguía con la misma cara de desasosiego, mientras un Shun sonriente como siempre, se paseaba de un lado al otro.

El Cisne seguía teniendo sueño, se sentía cansado, más bien abatido por todo lo ocurrido. Se acostó temprano despertando cerca del mediodía. Nunca había dormido tanto, le dolía todo el cuerpo y lo sentía más pesado y cansado. Abajo era un ir y venir de Santos preparando lo que se vendría a la noche. Y recién cerca de la tarde se pudo acercar al Pegasus para preguntarle en secreto.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue? —susurró Hyoga.  
—Eh —Seiya dudó, sabiendo a lo que se refería— b-bien.  
—¡¿Bien, pero qué paso?! Cuéntame. —Conociéndolo a su amigo le sorprendía que no le contara con lujos de detalle.  
—Después te cuento, no es el lugar ni el momento para hacerlo. —Como si a Seiya eso le importase.  
—¡Vamos! ¿Por qué no quieres contarme? Vayamos a mi cuarto para hablar más tranquilos  
—No te ofendas, Hyoga… pero después, ¿sí? Ahora no tengo ganas de hablar de eso.

¡¿Pero qué demonios les pasaba a todos?! Nadie quería decir nada ni contarle. Y pensar que ese estúpido juego no le interesaba, ahora se moría por saber. Le intrigaba tanto suspenso, encima nadie le preguntaba a él cómo le había ido con Camus. Eso le extrañó, se lo imaginaba a Seiya encima de él rogándole que le contara todo con lujos de detalles, y sin embargo no, es más, se podría decir que Hyoga veía en su amigo cierta ¿vergüenza? ¡No podía ser que el Pegasus tuviera vergüenza! No conocía ese sentimiento, pero bueno, ya tendrían tiempo de hablar cuando los Santos Dorados volvieran a Grecia.

El día se pasó rápido, aunque para el Cisne era eterno el tiempo. Recién a la tarde pudo sostener un diálogo con su maestro que disiparon sus dudas. Todo volvía a ser como antes. Tenía miedo de que la relación cambiara, pero no... Camus se dirigía a él con el mismo cariño frío de siempre, y a pesar de que le costaba vencer la vergüenza, Hyoga también se comportó con él de la misma forma.

Con el transcurrir de las horas, la relación volvía a tener su curso normal, olvidando lo ocurrido. No se separaba de su maestro ni un instante y Acuario tampoco de él, a pesar de tener a Milo dándole vueltas como las moscas a la miel.

La noche llegó y con ella la diversión. Sí, los Santos también se divierten, no es todo peleas, muerte y sangre, hay un ser humano detrás de tanta armadura. Saori comprendiendo esto, se retiró a dormir recalcándoles que divertirse no significaba emborracharse y romper algo valioso de la mansión, al decir eso miró a Seiya.

Una vez solos, comenzó a circular el alcohol con un poco de música de fondo. Todos sentados, algunos parados y recostados, disfrutaban de una amistad truncada por las guerras. Charlaban y comentaban anécdotas divertidas demostrando una vez más que eran personas y no máquinas de matar a servicio de una diosa. El alcohol iba haciendo lo suyo, a la madrugada no hacía falta un chiste ni una anécdota tan elaborada y graciosa. Con algún comentario cualquiera era suficiente motivo para largarse a reír a carcajada limpia. A todo esto, Hyoga perseguía con la mirada cada movimiento de su maestro, quien aparentemente el alcohol no le estaba haciendo tanto efecto como por ejemplo a Milo, que ya estaba babeando, dormido en el sillón con medio cuerpo afuera. El Cisne estaba más fresco que una lechuga.

Camus se percató que estaba siendo observado insistentemente por su discípulo y no le molestó en lo más mínimo. Observándolo ahora a él, se levantó y se disculpó excusándose que se iría a dormir, ante los gritos de "aburrido" de algunos Santos completamente ebrios, pidió por favor, que el más sobrio, llevara a Milo a su cama. El Cisne se levantó y sin importarle las miradas indiscretas de la mayoría, se dispuso a seguirlo. Estaba muy confundido: Acaso, ¿aquella mirada significaba algo? ¿Por qué su maestro se retiraba a dormir tan temprano? ¿Por qué lo permitía seguirlo? Todo era tan extraño, aun así lo siguió por la escalera.

Al llegar a su puerta y antes de cerrarla, es detenida por una mano. Acuario observo quien era la persona que no le permitía cerrar y sí, era Hyoga, ¿quién más? Si Escorpio estaba en estado inconsciente.

—Hyoga... mejor ve a tu cuarto —dijo Camus embotado de alcohol, pero no estúpido, previniendo lo que se vendría.

Por más alcoholizado que estuviera comprendía a la perfección la situación y quería evitar lo ocurrido anteriormente. No quería verse obligado a distanciarse de su muchacho. Por todos los dioses, que no lo intentara de nuevo.

—Si usted tiene tantas ganas como yo. ¿Se cree que no me di cuenta de su mirada? Además se dejó seguir. —Hyoga no pensaba darse por vencido. Esa era, tal vez, su última oportunidad.  
—Estás equivocado. No es lo que tú piensas. Por favor, muchacho, dejemos las cosas así, antes que empeoren. —Las palabras se le trababan en la lengua adormecida, pero estaba muy seguro de lo que decía.

Hyoga avanzó con paso decidido arrinconándolo. Una vez de tenerlo como quería, se acercó a su cuerpo obligándole a Camus a caer de espaldas en la cama. En cuanto intentó levantarse, torpe en sus movimientos, sintió como su discípulo evitaba la huida con todo el peso de su cuerpo.

—Maestro Camus, si usted quisiera escapar, por más ebrio que esté, ya lo habría hecho. —Al decir esto comenzó a pasar la nariz por el cuello de su maestro aspirando el dulce aroma que desprendía la piel, haciéndolo estremecer.  
—Te equivocas, muchacho. "El alumno siempre supera al maestro". —¿Qué quiso decir Acuario con eso? El Cisne lo ignoró, no pensaba darse por vencido.

Comenzó a besarle el cuello, pasándole una y otra vez la lengua, parecía que quería comérselo, y así era. El Santo Dorado, más que cerrar sus ojos no pudo hacer otra cosa, aún seguía estático en la misma posición, como esperando lo que se vendría. Era raro, pero parecía Hyoga el experto y Camus el aprendiz.

Una vez que se cansó —si es que podía cansarse— de aquel cuello, miró el rostro de su maestro quien tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, lo suficientemente entreabierta como para poder introducir la lengua de manera morbosa. Acuario no correspondió el beso, pero tampoco lo rechazó.

Con lentitud Hyoga comenzó a bajar a la entrepierna de su maestro para besarle sobre el pantalón el miembro semi-erecto. Camus no pudo evitar gemir y hacer un leve movimiento de caderas. El Cisne sabía lo que su maestro deseaba en ese momento.

—La quiero en mi boca —susurró Hyoga con excitación.

Y Acuario no se hizo esperar. Se incorporó sentándose para poder sacarse la camisa, mientras Hyoga le bajaba el cierre del pantalón arrodillado en el piso. Antes de poder liberar el miembro de su maestro, este lo tomó por los hombros abrazándolo, como queriendo evitar aquello a pesar del deseo. El olor masculino los embriagaba a ambos, tanto que Acuario se decidió a bajarle el pantalón, mientras su discípulo se desprendía de la inoportuna camiseta que llevaba puesta.

Comenzó a besar con veneración el miembro del cisne, obligándolo a caer de costado en la cama, se posicionó en sentido contrario para así permitirles a ambos introducir el miembro del otro en sus bocas y disfrutar de ese placer.

Camus, al igual que Hyoga, sentía la lengua y la respiración caliente, sin el cesar de las caricias. El Cisne con la boca acalambrada optó por masturbar el miembro de su maestro y así descansar un poco. Los juegos orales estaban por enloquecerlos, le hacían vibrar cada centímetro del cuerpo.

Acuario aun parecía estar asustado de todo lo que ocurría, pero en ningún momento soltó el miembro de su discípulo, sintiéndolo en la boca maravillosamente suave y tibia. El glande parecía un caramelo salado que se derretía eternamente en su boca. Lo tragaba hasta donde le era posible, arrancándole gemidos a su inexperto muchacho.

—Como me gustas —la vorágine de emociones descontrolaba a Camus— qué lindo eres, muchacho.  
—Quiero sentirlo... todo adentro... pero sea cuidadoso que yo... —suplicó Hyoga al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba para liberarse de ese tortuoso placer que le estaban dando.  
—No me vengas ahora con el cuento de que eres virgen —dijo Camus con incredulidad.

—No, no —lo tranquilizó—, tan solo que no estoy muy acostumbrado a recibirla —finalizó alzando las piernas para ofrecer su intimidad.

Camus, antes de penetrarlo, comenzó a acariciarlo para calmarlo y prepararlo. Poco a poco metió el miembro disfrutando de ese maravilloso lugar. El movimiento rítmico empezó de inmediato, mientras la excitación los envolvía a ambos. Camus quería ser cuidadoso, pero tanto deseo contenido lo llevaba a moverse con salvajismo, arrancándole a su pupilo gemidos de dolor y de placer por igual.

—¿Ves? Esto te lo mereces por provocarme —dijo eyaculando furiosamente en su interior.

Al Cisne le dolía el miembro de tanta excitación acumulada y comprendiéndolo Acuario se acomodó boca arriba para recibir el tremendo pene de su pupilo. Lo tenía sin cuidado, aunque el miembro de su Milo no era de tan considerable tamaño, estaba acostumbrado a los envites constantes de este.

No duró mucho dentro de su maestro, enseguida eyaculó, liberando las tensiones acumuladas del día anterior. Y ahí no termino todo, Camus no pensaba dejársela tan fácil, por lo que como si de una pluma se tratara y sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, lo levantó y con habilidad quedó debajo de este, con el miembro de nuevo hinchado. Le obligó a que se sentara sobre él. A Hyoga ya le ardía un poco, pero ese momento era único y no iba a dejarlo pasar, así que se sentó para empezar a cabalgarlo.

Acuario lo miró, tenía una expresión de lujuria y sus movimientos, deseoso de más, con el miembro duro como el que tenía adentro, era una imagen sublime. Su muchachito haciendo eso, moviéndose como la "puta" que él era con Milo. Todo eso lo motivó más.

Hyoga estaba muy concentrado en el pene que tenía dentro de su cuerpo, aun así, le parecía un sueño que debajo de él estuviera su maestro. Lo había conseguido, era suyo, el pene que en este momento entraba y salía, una y otra vez, furiosamente, era de él... de su hombre... su padre, su maestro, su _todo_. Cuánto le excitaba eso. Cuánto le provocaba aquel acto morboso similar a un incesto. Sonrió maliciosamente al mismo tiempo que Camus se descargaba en su interior llenándolo de semen. Tampoco todo terminó ahí. Siguieron y siguieron, hasta que sus cuerpos dijeron basta y se quedaron dormidos, rendidos de cansancio.

A la mañana siguiente Hyoga despertó encontrándose solo. Buscó con la vista a su maestro, pero no estaba. De seguro estaba desayunando abajo. Se quedó un rato recostado en la cama, recordando con una sonrisa todo lo ocurrido, todavía el aroma a sexo estaba impregnado en el cuarto.

Cansado de estar en la cama, se levantó y se vistió comprobando lo mucho que le dolía el cuerpo, más "ahí" en ese lugar, una mezcla de dolor, ardor y picazón. Sería un grato recuerdo de todo lo que sucedió. Mientras bajaba la escalera se preguntaba qué pasaría de ahora en adelante, como sería la relación con su maestro.

Al llegar a la sala con una atípica sonrisa en los labios, se percató que los Santos Dorados estaban preparándose para irse. Y recordó que ese día se marchaban. Milo estaba cargando una maleta que parecía pesada cuando vio al Cisne bajando las escaleras. Al verlo a los ojos, el rubio pudo sentir una mezcla de odio y rencor hacia él, como si Milo buscara asesinarlo con la mirada. Aparentemente se había enterado, ¿cómo? Si estaba completamente borracho. El cosmos de Escorpio era amenazante. Así que buscó en la cocina a su maestro, cuando se acercó a él, este retrocedió sorprendiéndolo.

—Ven, Hyoga... vayamos afuera a aclarar algunos asuntos —dijo tomándolo del brazo. De por sí el tono de voz había sido duro y frío.  
—Maestro, ¿qué pasa? —Hyoga estaba un poco preocupado y triste de lo que le fuera a decir.  
—Lo que pasó... ambos sabemos que fue un error.

—¿Cómo puede decir eso? Acaso ¿no lo disfrutó? —El Cisne se molestó un poco al oír esas previsibles palabras.  
—Sí. Ambos lo disfrutamos... pero fue una equivocación, nos dejamos llevar.  
—Hace años que estoy caliente con usted. Disculpe mi expresión, pero no fue ayer solamente. Y me retracto: no es solo deseo... también lo quiero.  
—Mira, muchacho —Camus suspiró profundo— me equivoqué, no tuve que haberlo permitido.  
—¡¿Qué tiene de malo?! ¿Por qué hace tanto escándalo de esto? No lo entiendo. —El Cisne no comprendía por qué sé hacia tanto problema.  
—¡No es tan fácil! —Acuario quería poder explicar lo que sucedía en su interior, pero le resultaba francamente imposible— Las cosas no serán como antes. ¿Qué? Acaso... acaso... —Y reflexionando consigo mismo continuó hablando con sinceridad—. Por supuesto, claro que no te darás cuenta... pero yo soy un adulto y como tal debo comportarme. No puedo perdonarme lo que te hice. Se supone que soy tu superior. Además, me lleno la boca diciendo que te quiero como a un hijo para después venir y hacerte esto. —El Santo Dorado tenía la mirada desconsolada, se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo.  
—No, no, no —comenzó a negar con la cabeza— discúlpeme, pero yo quise. Usted no me obligó a nada. —Cavilando al respecto preguntó tan afligido como lo estaba su maestro—¿Y ahora qué va a pasar con nosotros?  
—¿Nosotros? No hay un _nosotros_. —Camus trataba de no sonar frío ni hiriente, no quería lastimar aún más a su muchachito. No quería parecer un desalmado, pero no había un "nosotros"— Por el momento debo irme. Alejarme de ti para recapacitar del error que cometí. —Viendo el gesto desahuciado de su discípulo agregó rápidamente—: No es tu culpa, pero no puedo permanecer a tu lado como si nada hubiera pasado, no puedo ser tan hipócrita.  
—Creo que está haciendo demasiado lío de esto. No sé por qué se mortifica tanto. —Hyoga trataba de entender el extraño proceder de su maestro.  
—Además debo irme para arreglar mis asuntos con Milo.  
—¿Cómo se enteró? ¿Quién le contó? —preguntó el Cisne curioso.  
—Yo le conté —respondió dejándolo más que sorprendido—. La culpa iba a matarme si no se lo decía. Igual, por suerte comprendió, y me apoyó. Sabe lo difícil que todo esto es para mí. Comprendió mi situación y mi angustia... y me perdonó. Tal vez si lo hubiera engañado con otro, no me hubiera perdonado, pero en cambio me quiere ayudar a superarlo.  
—Me entristece escucharlo hablar así. —El tono de voz del Cisne hablaba por sí solo— ¿Tan mal le hace sentir que nosotros... que yo? ¿Por qué? No sé vaya —concluyó con la voz quebrada.  
—Lo siento, Hyoga. Me iré. Algún día podrás comprender lo que siento en este momento —dijo con profundo pesar, con la intención de retirarse.  
—¿Está enojado conmigo? —preguntó dolido antes de que su maestro se fuera del todo.

—No —Acuario le respondió de espaldas—, no estoy enojado contigo sino conmigo —suspiró con amargura.  
—¿No lo volveré a ver nunca más? —La respuesta le daba miedo, pero ese era su mayor temor.  
—El tiempo lo dirá. Yo no te buscaré hasta que no solucione esto con mi persona. Y aunque tú me busques no me encontrarás.  
—Eso quiere decir que… esto es un _adiós_.  
—Yo preferiría un _hasta pronto_. —A dar la vuelta para mirar a los ojos a su pupilo descubrió en ellos que había lágrimas—. No llores, muchacho. Te quiero con locura, nunca te abandonaría por completo. Tan solo, que tal vez pase mucho tiempo antes de que nos volvamos a ver. —Y acercándose hasta él le acarició la mejilla para secarle las lágrimas.  
—Pero entonces... ¿volveré a verlo? —Ante la afirmativa de su maestro Hyoga no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír. Tan cerca estaba de él que quería abrazarlo y besarlo.

Camus notó ese deseo y fue él quien lo abrazó con fuerza, como diciéndole que no quería irse, pero que así debía ser. El Cisne levantó la vista y se encontró cara a cara con el ser del que, ahora lo sabía, se había enamorado profundamente. Esperó un beso, pero en vez de ser en los labios fue en la frente. De todos modos eso lo reconfortó. Y así se despidió.

Camus se volvía al Santuario con sus culpas y con Milo.


	2. Chapter 2

Los Santos Dorados se fueron dejando la mansión en silencio; parecía vacía y sin vida a pesar de que en ella había cinco Santos de Bronce más algunos empleados y una diosa que no se daba por enterada de lo ocurrido en esos días.

La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaron en sus respectivos cuartos, pero llegada la hora de la cena, los cinco amigos se reunieron. Enfrentando las miradas sabían que el momento había llegado, pese a que no tenían ganas de hablar.

Todos parecían querer escapar de la posible charla. Aun así sabían también que ese momento se daría. Poco a poco se fueron reuniendo en la sala, primero Ikki quien ya estaba ahí mirando televisión con Shun, acompañados por Seiya. Al rato se les unió Shiryu y faltaba Hyoga, quien llegó con un pote de helado.

—¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?! —preguntó Seiya con los ojos empañados de emoción.  
—De la nevera. ¿De dónde sino? —respondió Hyoga con tono obvio.  
—¡Yo quiero! —exclamó el Pegasus poniéndose de pie.  
—No hay más. —Y extendió el pote ofreciéndoselo. A Seiya le brillaban los ojitos.  
—¡Gracias! —agradeció sonriente y triunfal. Una charla banal dio comienzo. Parecía que ninguno quería hablar de lo sucedido, pero Ikki dio el pie cuando nombró sin darse cuenta a Aioria. La pregunta no se hizo esperar por parte de Seiya— ¿Y cómo te fue con él?  
—Eh, pues... _mnashashgjgas_ … —balbuceó Ikki tratando de salvarse.  
—Eso qué quiere decir. ¿Ganaste o no? —preguntó Shiryu con curiosidad sentado en el sillón.  
—¿N-No? —respondió en forma de pregunta. Como todos se le quedaron mirando continuó hablando— No pasó nada. Aparentemente no le gustan los hombres. Así que perdí.

Hyoga, recordando lo sucedido con Leo, le preguntó de manera inquisidora.

—Ikki... ¿por casualidad no se te habrá escapado lo de este juego?  
—N-No —masculló con torpeza.  
—¿Por qué algo me dice que sí, que se te escapó?  
—Bueno. Tal vez algo le dije. No me acuerdo. —El Phoenix estaba visiblemente nervioso.  
—¡Ikki! —protestó Seiya— ¡Qué bocón! —Con razón, pensó hacia sus adentros.  
—Entonces, hermano… ¿perdiste?  
—Así es. —Ikki se quedó callado mientras los demás hablaban entre ellos.

No pudo evitar recordar aquella situación nefasta. Esa noche Ikki se había acercado con paso lento, pero firme, hasta donde estaba Aioria. Titubeando antes de llegar pues ¿qué le diría? "Hola, Aioria. ¿Te gustan los hombres?". No, no podía decirle algo así. Leo no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que el Phoenix estaba parado detrás de él y a decir verdad le sorprendió un poco el acercamiento de Ikki.

—Hola, ¿cómo la estás pasando? —Ikki trató de sonar casual.  
—Bien. Un poco aburrido. —Cuánta sinceridad en las palabras de Aioria. Un silencio incómodo se produjo entre ambos; el Phoenix no tenía la menor idea de cómo empezar una conversación con él. ¿De qué hablarían?  
—Hace frío hoy, ¿no? —Ikki dio comienzo a la típica charla climatológica habitual cuando no hay nada para decir. Poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de traje continuó hablando—: Parece que va a llover. —Notando el esfuerzo del Phoenix por comenzar una charla le preguntó sin reparar en daños.  
—Dime, Ikki, ¿qué es lo que quieres?  
—¿A qué te refieres? —Trató de parecer inocente en sus intenciones. Eso sí que lo sorprendió. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir porque lo cierto es que si había hablado con Aioria unas tres o cuatro veces era mucho.  
—Vienes y me hablas... ¿qué es lo que estás buscando?  
—Tan solo quería hablar contigo. —Ikki suspiró y sonrió en signo de haber sido descubierto—. Acaso ¿eso está mal?  
—No, pero habiendo tanta gente con la que simpatizas mejor, ¿qué haces hablando conmigo?  
—No tiene nada de extraño que trate de llevarme mejor con otra persona. —¿Tan obvio era?  
—Pero eres "Ikki" —dijo Aioria sorprendido de ver al Phoenix tratando de hacer sociales—. Creí que te caía mal.  
—¡Ja! Nada que ver. Todo lo contrario. Si te guías por cómo te trato entonces con ese criterio me cae mal todo el mundo, pero no es así. Me caes bien además de que eres el Santo de Leo y yo... —gruñó fastidiado— ¡¿Necesito más motivos para hablarte o es suficiente con decir que tengo ganas de charlar un rato y punto?!

Y así fue. Se quedaron charlando como buenos amigos. A Ikki le alegró encontrar una persona como Aioria, no creía que le caería tan bien. Lo veía tan... tan "Seiya", que pensaba que dos en el mundo era demasiado. Con un "zapato" como su amigo era suficiente, pero tenía buen sentido del humor y a diferencia del Pegasus, Leo no era tan caprichoso e infantil.

Por su lado Aioria había descubierto un amigo nuevo y también le sorprendía que el Phoenix le cayera bien. Pensar que antes lo veía iracundo, hosco y amargo, ahora se estaba riendo con él, ya que Ikki tenía un humor bastante extraño, algo negro.

El Phoenix ya se había olvidado del estúpido juego, estaba disfrutando de la charla. De vez en cuando, entre acotación, comentario y chiste, Ikki observaba con ojos curiosos y atentos el proceder de su hermanito y de su "víctima", en la que estaba muy interesado. A Aioria, estas miradas fugaces no se le escaparon.

—Dime, Ikki... ¿tanto te interesa Shaka? O es que… temes por tu hermano.  
—Eh —Ikki balbuceó sorprendido de ser descubierto, lo cierto es que el Phoenix no era nada precavido.  
—Digo... estás mirando a cada rato hacia ese lugar. Es obvio que no tienes un interés por tu hermano. Por descarte, el único que queda es Shaka.  
—Lo único... no quiero que se besen. Ni mucho más —susurró Ikki, el alcohol lo estaba haciendo hablar de más.  
—¡¿Y por qué se van a besar?! —preguntó el Santo Dorado estupefacto— Shaka no se besa con cualquiera que le hable —agregó divertido.  
—Por un estúpido juego. Ya veo que a causa de este juego mi hermanito sale lastimado. —Tomó un sorbo de su trago antes de seguir hablando—. Y si eso llegase a pasar será por mi culpa. Por dejarlo participar.  
—¿Juego? ¿De qué juego hablas? —Ahora sí que Aioria estaba más que interesado en la plática.

El alcohol, sumado a la confianza que le inspiraba Leo, fueron factores decisivos para que, bajo la promesa de no contar nada, le confesara lo del "juego". No contento con eso, Ikki le contó TODO, absolutamente todo. Aioria no sabía si reír o enojarse.

—Entonces... tus intenciones para conmigo... —Leo se reía pero al mismo tiempo tenía ganas de golpearlo—. Por eso te acercaste a mí.  
—Sí, me costó un poco… y al final tú me tocaste y mi querido hermanito le tocó Shaka, ¡qué injusto! —El Phoenix le rendía culto a Dionisio, hablaba por completo embebido en alcohol, arrastrando las palabras, haciendo difícil la tarea de entender lo que gruñía.  
—¡Deja de tomar, Ikki! —dijo Leo al mismo tiempo que le quitaba el trago de la mano.  
—Déjame tomar —gritó, tambaleándose para llegar al vaso— ¡¿No ves que sufro por amor?!  
—Vamos, te llevaré a tu cuarto.  
—¡No! Quiero quedarme aquí... en este lugar tengo una buena vista de mi rubio.  
—Estás muy borracho. Así no le va a agradar a Shaka que te le declares —trató de convencerlo con palabras persuasivas a la vez que lo arrastraba hasta su cuarto.  
—Si ni siquiera sé si le gustan los hombres. —Ikki se desplomó en su cama, mientras Aioria le quitaba los zapatos y lo ayudaba a desvestirlo.  
—Te puedo asegurar que sí —contestó Aioria seguro de lo que decía.  
—¿Y a ti? —preguntó el Phoenix penetrándolo con la mirada— ¿Te gustan los hombres bien hombres? —Pero Leo no respondió. No tenía sentido, lo más probable era que al despertar a la mañana Ikki olvidara de todo lo ocurrido, sin embargo no sería así. Al ver que el Santo Dorado no respondía preguntó de nuevo— Aioria...  
—¿Sí?  
—¿Me ayudas a ganar?  
—Estás muy borracho. —Aioria sonrió ignorando la pregunta—. Saori se pondrá celosa si ve que le rindes culto a otro dios de manera tan devota.

Luego de decir eso, besó la frente de su amigo susurrándolo las buenas noches, para luego irse dejando a un Ikki borracho y dormido, pero antes de pasar la puerta el Phoenix, este despertó de su somnolencia para hablarle.

—¡Seguí tomando por mí y brinda por Dionisio! —Al concluir se dio vuelta para quedarse al fin dormido.

Leo solo asintió cerrando la puerta detrás de él para volver a la fiesta, ya que aún era muy temprano. Ikki había comenzado a tomar desde muy temprano y no eran ni las dos de la mañana que ya estaba acostado a causa de la borrachera, para colmo cuando peor se sentía el alcohol hacía más efecto de una forma increíblemente veloz.

Sin embargo un ruido molesto lo despertó, sumándose al malestar general que sentía en todo su cuerpo. La borrachera se le había pasado y por lo visto la fiesta estaba llegando a su fin, eso pudo ver al bajar y comprobar que la mayoría de los invitados ya se habían ido. Fue al baño para lavarse la cara y despabilarse, colocarse un poco de perfume para quitarse el olor a alcohol y buscó en la cocina un delicioso café, necesario para pasar la resaca que vendría peor al otro día. Se escondió de los pocos invitados que quedaban en ese lugar, pero cuando la puerta vaivén de la cocina se abrió dando paso a Aioria, quien al ver a Ikki un tanto más sobrio sonrió divertido, el Phoenix recordó lo sucedido hacía un par de horas y no pudo evitar sentirse abochornado por haber dado semejante espectáculo. Huyó de Leo, encontrando en la sala a Hyoga sentado en el sillón.

En el presente, Ikki estaba hundido en el sillón, sintiendo como la cara se le ponía roja al recordar ese bochorno suceso y solo podía esconder la mirada con nerviosismo. Por supuesto que no contaría nada de lo ocurrido.

—Hermano... ¡Hermano! Te estoy hablando. —Shun llevaba rato llamándolo.  
—¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué pasa, Shun?  
—¿Qué te pasa a ti? Te quedaste callado de repente. —Andrómeda frunció la frente adivinando que su hermano ocultaba algo— ¿Acaso pasó algo entre Aioria y tú que no quieres contar?  
—¡Eh, no! —El Phoenix buscó calmarse— Realmente perdí. No tengo nada para contar. —Viendo que ninguno se daría por vencido, y mucho menos convencido, continuó hablando—: Me acerqué a Aioria, pero como no tenía interés en él, no pude hablar mucho. Además se dio cuenta y bueno... hablamos un poco, pero como amigos. No me motivaba saber si le gustaban los hombres o no. —Lo que había dicho tenía un poco de verdad y un poco de mentira, pero todos se conformaron con eso. Ikki había perdido. ¡¿Cómo si a esas alturas alguno le importase el juego?!  
—¡Mira que serás buchón, Ikki! ¡Contarle a Aioria! Solo a ti se te ocurre. —Seiya seguía resentido.  
—¿Qué pasó con Saga, Seiya, que estás tan enojado? —preguntó curioso Shiryu adivinando el desagrado de su amigo. De manera automática el Pegasus se alteró.  
—De alguna manera Saga se enteró de la apuesta... ¡porque Aioria le contó! Y si Aioria le contó... ¡tuvo que haber sido Ikki!  
—¡Bueno! ¡Tranquilo conmigo, mocoso! —Se defendió el Phoenix— ¡¿Vas a decirnos de una buena vez?! ¿Ganaste o no? —No solo tembló Ikki, sino todos al pensar a Seiya como posible ganador. Sin embargo este habló sorprendiéndolos.  
—No. —Fue la corta respuesta. Si el Pegasus perdió ¿qué hacía con vida? De seguro escondía algo.  
—¿Cómo que perdiste? —cuestionó Hyoga incrédulo, quien hasta ese momento se mantuvo ajeno a la conversación.  
—S-Sí. ¡¿Qué tiene?! ¿No puedo perder? Ya les dije... Me... acerque a él. Y bueno... pues... ¡Ya sabía!... Y... Y... —Seiya tragó saliva intentando pensar en algo que lo salvara de esa incómoda situación— Y me echó amenazándome de que si intentaba algo me mandaría a otra dimensión —finalizó agachando la vista en señal de vergüenza, por suerte nadie notó que mentía.

Decir que gano, significaría contar las circunstancias, y era algo que el Pegasus prefería olvidar. Recordaba que esa noche le había costado mucho poder dar con Saga. Recién pasadas una par de horas lo encontró en la sala principal dialogando con Saori.

En su momento a Seiya no le pareció correcto acercarse con esas intenciones estando presente su diosa. Lo malo que cuando Géminis se vio liberado de ella, algún que otro Santo se acercaba a él con el fin de dialogar. Mientras tanto el Pegasus lo observaba y esto no pasó desapercibido para Saga, quien le correspondía la mirada. Una vez que lo vio solo, se acercó a él.

—Hola, Saga —saludó Seiya acercándose con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra con un trago —Por fin puedo acercarme a ti. Eres tan sociable que no hay un segundo en el que no estés hablando con alguien.  
—Hola, pequeño. —Y sonrió frente al comentario cierto de su interlocutor. Comenzaron una charla amena sobre el Santuario, las batallas, algún que otro comentario banal y mientras tanto se intercambiaban miradas deseosas. Eso era una pauta para el Pegasus: si Saga correspondía sus miradas, quería decir que iba por buen camino. Era de por sí bastante evidente, en la atmósfera el aire estaba cargado de pasión. No transcurrió mucho tiempo hasta que Saga le susurró en el oído.

—¿Has visto como Aioria te mira el culo? Parece que te lo desea —pronunció esas palabras con lentitud, como disfrutando de ellas. El Pegasus no solo se sonrojó, sino también se sorprendió, por un lado, porque no lo había notado, y por el otro, porque Saga hubiera hecho ese comentario.  
—N-No, no lo note. —Bebió de su trago nerviosamente.  
—No es para menos —dijo Géminis con una sonrisa morbosa—. Sería bueno probar si es tan "león" en una cama.  
Eso le dio pie a Seiya para preguntar y declararse ganador.  
—A ti, Saga... —Venciendo la sorpresa que le había dado aquellas palabras lo pregunto— ¿Te gustaría comprobar eso?  
—¡Oh, no! —exclamó con tranquilidad— No es mi estilo. No son mis gustos. —Ahora sí que el Pegasus estaba desconcertado. Al ver la cara de Seiya lo aclaró—: No tengo nada en contra de eso. Te decía tan solo porque había notado las miradas que Aioria te dedica. —En realidad era mentira, Leo no había reparado en Seiya en casi toda la noche.

Podía darse por perdido. Ya estaba dicho: A Saga no le gustaban los hombres. Un tanto vencido, decidió irse para dar una vuelta por ahí y dialogar con alguien. Se excusó con Saga diciéndole que iba al baño, cuando en realidad iba en dirección a su cuarto, en busca de refugio para su decepción. Una vez en el pasillo, Seiya sintió la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas. Acto seguido, ese _alguien_ lo arrinconó contra la puerta, tomándolo de las muñecas.

—¿Q-Qué haces? —preguntó nervioso.  
—No seas ingenuo, Seiya. Dejemos de jugar y pasemos a lo divertido. —Comenzó a besarlo con pasión en el cuello, hasta llegar a la boca para introducir arrebatadamente la lengua.  
—No entiendo, Saga... Yo... —Pero no podía hablar a causa de la invasión.  
—Te voy a ayudar a ganar el juego. ¿No querías esto? Ahora te voy a hacer mío —dijo Saga arrastrándolo hacia un cuarto. Comenzó a desvestirse y una vez desnudo pudo apreciar en Seiya una mirada temerosa— ¿De qué tienes miedo? —cuestionó a la vez que se acercaba sigilosamente al Santo de Bronce, hasta empujarlo contra la cama—. Te voy a enseñar que con Saga de Géminis no se juega. —Dicho eso se colocó encima del Pegasus evitando su huida.  
—N-No, Saga… te equivocas.  
—¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué no es lo que parece? —Las palabras de Saga estaban cargadas de enojo y lujuria. Haciendo uso de su fuerza comenzó a desvestir a su ocasional amante sentándose sobre el para evitar que escapara—. Eres tenaz. No te cansas de luchar. —El Pegasus buscaba la forma de huir, pero iba perdiendo sus fuerzas—. Eso es... tranquilízate. ¡Vamos, si sé que te gusta!

Sí, era cierto, a Seiya le gustaba, pero no así. No estaba en sus planes que todo se diera de esa forma. Seiya tuvo una oportunidad para escapar, pero lo único que consiguió fue quedar a merced de Saga: Trató de levantarse cuando Géminis disminuyó sus fuerzas y logró quitárselo de encima. Pensó por un instante en golpearlo, pero prefirió escapar. Sin embargo, Saga fue más rápido y lo tomó con un brazo por la cintura, apoyando el miembro duro en su trasero. Seiya, en ese momento temió lo peor, el tamaño de ese pene era descomunal, y empezó a dar codazos al azar, era lo único que podía hacer en esa desfavorable posición.

Saga los evitó empujando violentamente al Santo de Bronce contra la cama y boca abajo. Aun así Seiya no se dio por vencido e intentó escapar, pero de nuevo Géminis estaba encima de él, con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Y eso lo desesperaba... La impotencia, de que le hicieran algo en contra de su voluntad. Para colmo sentía el miembro duro de Saga, palpitando deseoso de entrar en su cuerpo.

El Pegasus seguía luchando con tenacidad, moviendo todo el cuerpo para evitar la penetración. Géminis, al comprender la dura tarea que sería llevar a cabo su morboso plan, decidió colocarlo boca arriba para así controlar mejor la situación. Mientras tanto Seiya elevaba su cosmos para reunir nuevas fuerzas, pero lo único que consiguió fue la ira de Saga, quien lo golpeó en el abdomen restándola la poca fuerza que le quedaba y dejándolo semi-inconsciente debido a la falta de aire.

Géminis le trabó las piernas con las suyas y dejándolo por completo expuesto, esa posición favorecía la penetración. Con una sola mano neutralizó las dos de Seiya, evitando un posible golpe, necesitaba la otra mano para dirigir el miembro a la cavidad de él. Una vez posicionado comenzó a introducir sin cuidado el pene grueso y viendo que el Pegasus gritaría a causa del dolor le tapó la boca con la mano ya libre. Seiya daba gritos apagados por la mano de Saga. Ya estaba perdiendo sus fuerzas y sentía que por la falta de aire pronto se desmayaría. Eso quería...

—¡Por favor, Saga, no! —alcanzó a decir cuando pudo liberarse un poco, pero Saga lo ignoraba a la vez que hacía temblar y rechinar la cama con un vaivén violento— ¡No! —La humillación que le daba tener que rogar y pedir "por favor" sumado a la impotencia, le daban ganas de morir más que de desmayarse. Seiya comenzó a derramar lágrimas de angustia, de bronca, de miedo, de asco... Y así entre lamentos, sollozos, con el llanto en la garganta volvió a suplicar—¡No, por favor! —El pedido era lastimoso.

Pese a todo Géminis estaba sumido en la excitación, no podía ni quería evitar moverse, sobre todo al sentir que pronto eyacularía en el cuerpo de Seiya y este a su vez podía sentir en su interior como ese pene se endurecía más. En ese momento lo inundó la desesperación e intentó gritar, pero fue sofocado por la mano de Saga, quien ahora ejercía más fuerza en su agarre causándole dolor.

Y así eyaculó, bañándolo de semen. Cuánta repugnancia que le había dado al Pegasus. Géminis salió de su interior de la misma manera en la que había entrado: sin reparar en daños, causándole a Seiya más dolor con la salida que con la entrada.

El Pegasus se colocó de costado dándole la espalda al Santo Dorado quien se estaba vistiendo en silencio. Abrazado a sí mismo y aun sollozando, podía sentir como un hilo de líquido corría entre las piernas. Quería golpearlo, pero no podía reaccionar.

—Espero que esto, pendejo, te haya servido de lección. —Las palabras eran duras, mostraban cierta cólera contenida— _No juegues con fuego o te quemarás_. —Saga se retiró dejando al Santo de Bronce más aguerrido llorando como una criatura.

Cuando el Pegasus volvió en sí de sus recuerdos se encontró con la dura mirada del Phoenix, preguntándole sobre esa nefasta noche. En lo posible prefería no recordar nada de lo ocurrido con Saga.

—Entonces, tapón de alberca... ¿perdiste? —preguntó Ikki aún incrédulo.  
—Sí. Perdí —respondió con tono convincente, mas sus ojos mostraban vergüenza. No sentía dolor, ni bronca por lo sucedido. Es más: No odiaba a Saga por lo que le había hecho. Ya que Seiya se creía merecedor de aquel castigo por provocarlo. Qué idiota.  
—¿Vas a contarnos Shiryu de una vez por qué tienes esa cara? —cuestionó Hyoga tratando de que su amigo le contara algo de una buena vez.  
—¡Sí, eso! ¿Cómo te fue, Shiryu? —interrogó Shun muy animado.  
—Yo he perdido —Shiryu suspiró—. ¿Y tú, Shun? ¿Cómo te ha ido con Shaka? —Por fin alguien hacia esa pregunta, el Phoenix ya no aguantaba más y no quería ser él quien preguntara aquello.  
—Mmm... ¡Digamos que perdí! —dijo eufórico y sonriente— No me animé.

Empezó a reír a la vez que se sonrojaba, recordando esa noche. Shaka estaba mirando las afueras de la mansión a través del amplio ventanal cuando él se le acercó. A pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados, la presencia de Shun a sus espaldas era clara. Andrómeda no había tenido la menor idea de qué hacer para acercársele, ya que la simple presencia de Virgo desde siempre lo apabullaba.

—Hola, Shun. ¿Cómo estás? —Había dicho Shaka esa noche, sorprendiendo al Santo de Bronce.  
—B-Bien. ¿Y tú? —Se situó a su lado, pero el Santo Dorado aún no giraba para mirarlo.  
—Perfectamente.

Un silencio se instaló entre ambos. Shun sentía que a pesar del barullo de la gente, todo estaba calmo y en perfecta quietud. Para salir de esa incómoda situación Shaka comprendía que lo mejor era entablar una conversación, pues para algo se había acercado a él.

—Me han dicho que llevas una vida más normal. Que estás terminando tus estudios secundarios y que trabajas medio tiempo en una fábrica, sin dejar de lado las actividades que les conciernen a los Santos.  
—A-Así es. —Shun seguía en el mismo estado de nerviosismo.  
—Me parece muy bien que trates de ser algo más que un guerrero.  
—Me cansa mucho el ritmo. Tengo que trabajar, sin descuidar los estudios ni el entrenamiento.  
—Sabes que no necesitas de un empleo —dijo Virgo refiriéndose por supuesto a la situación económica. Todos eran mantenidos por Saori.  
—Aun así... no me gusta depender tanto de Saori.  
—A eso me refería que me parecía bien. Es algo admirable tu esfuerzo. Dime, además de estudiar, trabajar y entrenar, ¿tienes vida? Me refiero a que si sales a divertirte. La diversión es buena para la salud, la mente y el cuerpo. La _sana_ diversión —remarcó.  
—S-Sí. De vez en cuando salgo. Cuando Hyoga sale con sus compañeros me invita. ¿Eso es sana diversión? —preguntó con una dulce sonrisa.  
—Sí, pero ¿siempre sales con Hyoga? ¿No hay alguna muchacha en tu vida?  
— _Nop_. Aunque de todos modos eso me tiene sin cuidado. De momento tengo ojos para una sola persona.  
—¿Y quién es el afortunado? —El Santo Dorado comprendió a la perfección.

Shun se sorprendió por la velocidad en la que había entendido el mensaje. Mejor, eso le preparaba el camino para "saber". Dudó un instante en confesarle, pero el rubio con el que estaba hablando le inspiraba tanta confianza que respondió.

—Un amigo muy cercano...  
—Ah... ¿Un amigo muy cercano? —repitió reafirmando la frase— Es perfecta la noche. ¿Quieres ir afuera para charlar mejor sobre Hyoga? —Eso, a Shun, lo había dejado aturdido. Aceptó gustoso y acompañó a Shaka al jardín de la mansión, observando maravillado la poderosa presencia de Virgo— ¿Por qué no se lo dices? —preguntó Shaka sin preámbulos.  
—No me animo. —Shun acabó por preguntarse si acaso ese hombre podía leer en su interior—. Temo que si le confieso mi cariño pierda su amistad.  
—Pero si lo amas deberías hacérselo saber. —Por fin Shaka se había equivocado en algo, demostrando que no era un dios como Andrómeda lo veía.  
—Yo no dije que lo amaba.  
Shaka comenzó a reír. Había creído que ese dulce niño estaba enamorado como una criatura, sin embargo le había cerrado la boca con eas palabras.  
—Entonces lo que buscas, precisamente es la "sana diversión". —El chico de cabellos verdes y sonrisa de ángel no entendía a lo que se refería por lo que Virgo, comprendiendo, continuó— Digo, lo quieres como un amigo, pero tu deseo es carnal para con él.  
Ahora sí había comprendido. Sí, buscaba, pero no sexo por el simple hecho de hacerlo. Quería a Hyoga con todo su corazón, tan solo que no podía considerarlo amor... por el momento.  
—Así es, pero no es fácil para mí debido a mi… condición. —Andrómeda no pudo evitar sentirse idiota al confesar algo tan natural.  
—Es tan solo un impedimento físico que puede solucionarse en ese preciso momento. Si nunca te animas, nunca lo superarás. Cuando el deseo puede más...  
—Sí, pero... sería mi primera vez y tengo los temores que, supongo, tienen todos. Ya sabes: Dolor, vergüenza... aun así, desearía que mi primer hombre fuera él.  
—Sería un honor para él.

Un nuevo silencio se produjo entre ambos. Sentados los dos, Shaka aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados, Shun quería hacerle la pregunta, pero no sabía cómo encararla, sin embargo esa confianza que le inspiraba Virgo le hacía hablar con naturalidad. Aunque parecía que no necesitaba palabras con él.

—Shaka... dime... tu... ¿tienes sana diversión?

Shaka río frente a la pregunta, más al ver cuánto le costaba a esa criatura celestial preguntarle sobre eso. Esa mirada dulce e inocente lo enternecía como nunca nada ni nadie lo había hecho.

—Por supuesto. En la medida justa. El sexo es la mejor diversión, la más sana.  
—¡Y yo que creía que tú no podías!  
—No soy cura. No me dedico al celibato —Shaka rió a carcajadas, a lo que Shun se sonrojó. Esas ocurrencias iban a matarlo de la risa—. Puedo, si esa es tu pregunta.  
—¿Con cuanta frecuencia? ¿No tienes limitado eso?  
—¿De dónde sacas esas cosas, Shun? —preguntó Virgo muy divertido—. Tengo sexo en la medida que puedo. Aunque es menos de lo que quisiera.  
Otro silencio incómodo se produjo, ya a esta altura, Shun había perdido la vergüenza de hacer preguntas, por lo que investigó con infinita curiosidad.  
—¿Siempre tienes que tener los ojos cerrados? Sé por qué debes tenerlos cerrados, pero... son tan hermosos que es una pena... —se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, más aun cuando Shaka le preguntó decidido al respecto.  
—¿Te gustan mis ojos?  
—A quién no. —Fue la cierta respuesta del Santo de Bronce.  
—Entonces los abriré solo para ti. Aquí, en este lugar. Y será nuestro secreto —le susurró en el oído. Shun se había quedado sin palabras. Cuánta belleza. Shaka volvió a reír al ver la cara de asombro de su compañero—. Tienes un lindo rostro. Eres tan bello. —dijo Virgo haciendo sonrojar una vez más a Andrómeda—. Tanto como cuando te sonrojas, como cuando te sorprendes o sonríes. Tu risa, toda tu voz es una melodía hechizante. Cada una de tus facciones… son perfectas.

Al decir eso acarició la mejilla del Santo de Bronce, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos para deleitarse con el contacto. Al pensarlo se sintió acalorado, pero quería que Shaka lo besara en ese mismo instante. Impulsado por el momento, intentó acercar sus labios a los de Shaka, pero este lo esquivó besándolo en la frente.

—No es correcto. No es ético.  
—¿Qué no es correcto ni ético?  
—Ambos somos guerreros que protegemos a una diosa, de rangos diferentes y además hombres.  
—Shaka —eso lo había sorprendido— no puedo creer que tú me digas eso. Justo tú.  
—No me malinterpretes. Creo que más allá de ser Santos, tenemos necesidades físicas, pero no es correcto enamorarse de un compañero de batallas. Además estaría mal visto... pensarán que me estoy aprovechando de tu inocencia. Y no sería bueno que sea yo tu primer...  
—Un momento, Shaka, espera —lo interrumpió adivinando hacia donde iba la conversación—. Por empezar ¿qué me quieres decir, qué estás enamorado de mí?  
—No. Tan solo que no quiero confundirte. No sería bueno que tú te enamoraras de mí.  
—No soy un niño enamoradizo. No me enamoro del primero que se me cruza, de hecho no sé qué es enamorarse. Aun así... —Pero fue interrumpido por los labios de Shaka.

Virgo no pudo resistirlo más, lo intentó, pero no pudo evitar sucumbir frente a la dulzura de Andrómeda. Comprendiendo que era el primer beso de este lo hizo con ternura, sin profanarlos, sintiendo como, sorpresivamente fue la lengua del chico la que irrumpió deseosa en su boca, porque Shaka no solo le había inspirado a Shun amor, sino también un profundo deseo. Y en ese momento no temió ni tuvo dudas.

—Me gustaría... quisiera... —se trabó con sus palabras—. En este momento podría cederte "el honor" a ti...

—Te agradezco semejante ofrecimiento —comprendía que se refería a su virginidad. Se separó de sus labios para poder abrazarlo— Pero eres un niño bueno y no quisiera pervertirte. Aun así no puedo evitarlo. Has despertado un deseo en mí que, creía, no lo sentiría nunca por nadie. Por eso, ya que este no es el momento ni el lugar te prometo que la próxima vez que nos veamos, cuando yo vuelva de Grecia o tú vayas de visita, me aprovechare de ti, _niño bueno_. —Ambos sonrieron divertidos.

Shun se separó de esos cálidos brazos para contemplar una vez más ese hermoso rostro adornado por unos luceros celestes. Recibió a cambio una sonrisa y un cálido beso como despedida. Y al ver que el Santo Dorado se alejaba para adentrarse de nuevo a la mansión, pudo sentir en su interior que Shaka estaba ocupando una parte de su corazón. Una parte muy importante. ¿Niño enamoradizo? No, para nada.

Ni se imaginaba que a otra persona le sucedía lo mismo con Virgo y desde hacía mucho más tiempo. Ni se imaginaba que esa persona era su hermano mayor.

—Espero que te haya ayudado a ganar —dijo Shaka volteando con los ojos cerrados de nuevo. Shun se quedó sin palabras, por completo mudo. ¿Cómo lo supo? Seguro que por Aioria, ¿pero cuándo? ¿En qué momento? De todos modos Virgo sabía lo que había despertado en Shun, el sentimiento que había despertado en él, por lo que no se enojó ni se ofendió.

Eso era claro porque Shun, en el presente, estaba vivo y cavilando en la sala de la mansión sobre esa noche. Fue la voz de Hyoga lo que lo trajo a la realidad de nuevo, quien seguía insistiéndole al Dragón.

—No me contestaste, Shiryu. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? Si perdiste, ¿qué pasó con Mu? —volvió a preguntar el Cisne.  
—Se enojó conmigo —respondió finalmente—. Por eso tengo esta cara. He perdido un gran amigo por un estúpido juego —dijo a la vez que fruncía el ceño—. ¡Sabía que iba a pasar esto y sin embargo jugué igual! Me lo merezco —susurró abatido.  
—¿Se dio cuenta? —preguntó Andrómeda preocupado.

El Dragón solo asintió con tristeza por lo que Shun lo abrazó con ternura en señal de consuelo. Mientras, él se derrumbó en sus recuerdos. También quería olvidar, pero era muy pronto para lograr hacerlo.

Esa noche Shiryu se acercó poco a poco hasta Mu, recordaba que había pensado, buscando idear cómo haría para sacar el tema y descubrir sobre sus gustos. De inmediato había llegado a la conclusión de que eran amigos con la suficiente confianza como para hablar de esos temas. Nada más tenía que tratar de ser natural y espontáneo, no forzar la conversación si no quedaría muy evidenciado.

Mu charlaba con mucha sobriedad con Aphrodite y al ver que su buen amigo Dragón se acercaba hacia ellos, le dedicó una mirada de "socorro". Shiryu comprendió y se acercó más decidido a los dos y se disculpó con Piscis diciendo que necesitaba hablar de algo _muy_ importante con Aries, quien de manera automática le agradeció con la mirada por haberlo salvado de aquella situación. Pobre Aphrodite, nadie lo quería ni para charlar.

—Por favor, Shiryu, escóndeme en algún lado —dijo Mu susurrándole al oído, eso hizo reír a Shiryu.  
—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué huyes del "pobre" de Aphrodite?  
—Gracias por salvarme. Te debo una. No deja de acosarme.  
—¿Te quiere más que como un amigo? —cuestionó el Dragón divertido con la situación embarazosa por la que estaba pasando su amigo. Enseguida Aries lo tomó del brazo a la vez que le hablaba por lo bajo.  
—No te separes de mí. —Observó a todos lados tratando de encontrar la ubicación de su acosador—. Quédate con migo.  
—¿Tan insistente está Aphrodite contigo?  
—Hoy más que nunca. Será el alcohol.  
—Bueno entonces te esconderé en mi habitación. —Sonó natural, ambos eran amigos y ese ofrecimiento no tenía nada de raro.

Mu había aceptado de buena gana. De paso Shiryu podía aprovechar la ocasión para charlar más cómodos y sin interrupciones. Una vez en el cuarto del Dragón, Mu se desplomó en la cama de su amigo riendo a carcajadas. No era la primera vez que visitaba su cuarto.

—¿Qué es tan divertido?  
—Todo esto —contestó incorporándose para sentarse en la cama en posición de loto—. Nunca tuve que esconderme de alguien.  
—Puedes usar tu tele transportación —comentó Shiryu caminando hacia el equipo para poner algo de música.  
—Sí, pero tampoco lo quiero hacer sentir mal. Trato de rechazarlo de manera indirecta, pero parece que no entiende.  
Todo iba perfecto para el Dragón, el tema había surgido solo y ese era el momento para hurgar en asuntos privados.  
—¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? —dijo a la vez que se acercaba a la cama para sentarse contra el respaldo.  
—No. No me agrada, no es de mi tipo —contestó pensando en las palabras. Shiryu veía que podía seguir adelante con las preguntas.  
—¿Y cuál es tu tipo?  
—No lo sé. Alguien con quien tenga química. Un amigo que a la vez sea mi novio, ¿tal vez?  
—Entonces... —Eso era lo que necesitaba saber— ¿Un hombre que sería tu confidente y a la vez tu amante? —El Dragón trataba de "tantear el terreno", le había hecho la pregunta directamente, solo esperaba escuchar la respuesta de Mu.  
—Tú y Seiya... —Aries dudó un poco al formular la pregunta— ¿son más que buenos amigos? —Ante el silencio de Shiryu creyó que había cometido un error al curiosear sobre ello y con prisa agregó— ¡Pero si no quieres contestar, está bien! Perdón por mi indiscreción.  
—No te preocupes —lo tranquilizo el Dragón—, estaba tratando de pensar bien la respuesta.  
—Entonces eso quiere decir —y se pudo ver un deje de tristeza en el semblante de Mu.  
—No quiere decir nada... estoy pensando, porque, bueno... alguna que otra vez... Él fue mi primer hombre y... no somos novios, pero...  
—Entendí. —Lo frenó Aries al verlo tan nervioso.  
—No me contestaste.  
—¿Me hiciste una pregunta?  
—En realidad no fue exactamente una pregunta, pero con respecto a las personas de tu tipo...  
—¿Intentas preguntarme si me gustan los hombres, Shiryu? —dijo Mu sorprendiendo a Shiryu, quien empezó a balbucear.  
—Bueno, sí... pues... me preguntaba.  
—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?  
—Digo... Ya que... somos buenos amigos. Para saber un poco más de ti... pero si no quieres contestar, está bien.

El Dragón se cruzó de brazos y bajó la vista, no podía creer que le costara tanto. Aries se incorporó estirando las piernas y apoyando las manos a los costados para recostar el peso de su cuerpo en ellas. Seguía en silencio.

—Nunca estuve con un hombre —confesó con calma— y digamos que... me da curiosidad —carraspeó—, pero no. Nunca estuve con un hombre por lo tanto no sé si me gustan o no.  
—Quieres... —Shiryu comenzaba a tartamudear a la vez que sonreía con nerviosismo— ¿Quieres averiguarlo? —Al ver que su amigo se quedaba callado no pudo evitar sonrojarse por decir aquello, eso había sido demasiado atrevido— ¡Pero bueno, no hace falta! Perdón, me desubiqué.  
—No te preocupes, Shiryu. Gracias, eres un buen amigo. ¿Tú…? —Mu bajó la vista por la pena que le daba preguntarle— ¿Quieres... besarme?  
—Nada más si tú quieres. Somos amigos y... yo lo haría por ti...  
—Me ayudas a cumplir mi fantasía. Hace mucho que deseo... —Pero fue interrumpido por los labios de Shiryu— que tú me beses —completó cuando el Dragón se separó velozmente, como asustado por lo que había hecho.  
—¿Y? ¿Te gustó? —preguntó Shiryu recibiendo como respuesta un beso furtivo de su amigo.

A pesar del momento sus brazos seguían a los costados y a medida que el Dragón introducía la lengua, Mu trataba de relajar sus músculos tensos, sobre todos los de los brazos que parecían no querer responder.

Soltándose un poco más Shiryu tomó el rostro de su amigo a la vez que este lo abrazaba, por completo relajados. Sin embargo Aries reía nerviosamente, parecía feliz... Muy feliz.  
En eso, mientras sus lenguas jugaban entre sí, Shiryu se las ingenió para recostar el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de su amigo provocándole más nerviosismo.

—¡E-Espera! Yo...  
—Tranquilo. No voy a hacer nada que no quieras. —Seguía mordiéndole los labios lascivamente— ¿Eres completamente virgen? Digo, ¿has estado por lo menos con una mujer?  
—Sí, pero con un hombre me figuro que es distinto…  
—Sí. Lo es —admitió abrazándolo por la cintura—, pero no te preocupes. No es _tan_ distinto.

Aries comprendió lo que su amigo trataba de decirle y eso lo tranquilizó. Shiryu comenzó a bajar a la entrepierna de su amante, jugueteando sobre el pantalón de este. Iba a volver loco de deseo a Mu si seguía así. Aries trataba de relajarse, sin conseguirlo del todo.

—¿Qué esperas? Mételo en tu boca.

Shiryu sonrió morbosamente al ver la impaciencia de su compañero. No sospechaba lo mucho que podía excitarle Mu, desconocía ese sentimiento en él. Siempre lo había visto como un buen amigo y nada más, sin embargo ahí estaba: deseándolo en verdad.

Aries liberó el miembro de su encierro permitiéndole apreciar al Dragón el tamaño descomunal. "Va a dolerme", pensó. Se lo llevó a la boca disfrutando del pene con dedicación y devoción, los ruidos que generaba al realizar el acto sumado al aroma varonil que desprendía, los puso enseguida a tono. Mu no aguantaba más, tomó por los hombros a su amigo y lo separó de su miembro.

—E-Espera o vas a hacerme acabar muy rápido. Y quiero hacértelo...

Comprendiendo lo que quería decirle, Shiryu comenzó a desvestirse pausadamente para que su buen amigo observara con detalle su cuerpo. Aries desconocía cuanta pasión podría llegar a despertarle un hombre, pero ahí estaba Shiryu: desnudo, con el miembro erguido y con un rostro que pedía a gritos placer de inmediato. Lo atrajo hacia sí, en la cama, y le susurró al oído.

—Desvísteme —ordenó y así lo hizo, lentamente disfrutando de la piel y el aroma de Mu. Este se estremecía al sentir el contacto de su amigo y amante, a quien deseaba desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Una vez desnudos los dos, Aries tomó de los glúteos a su ocasional amante, quien estaba a punto de sentarse sobre él. Sin darle tiempo a nada el Santo Dorado lo atrajo por las caderas hasta rozarle con el miembro. El Dragón, obediente, se sentó sobre él quedando frente a frente.

Aries lo tenía bien agarrado por la cintura, de todos modos, Shiryu se aferró al cuello de Mu para sostener el peso de su cuerpo y así controlar la situación: iría poco a poco, introduciendo ese pene enorme en su interior a medida que su cuerpo se lo permitía, y en tal caso de sufrir un dolor insoportable podía levantarse de inmediato. Eso no pasó, comenzó a subir y a bajar tratando, sin éxito, de enterrárselo.

Mu, viendo que sería imposible la penetración si no hacía algo para ayudar, empujó las caderas de Shiryu hacia abajo con fuerza para introducir de una sola vez, de un solo empujón y estocada, el miembro. Hizo gemir al Dragón, por el placer y el dolor que le provocaba la invasión. El ritmo comenzó. Shiryu se sostenía de la espalda de su amante clavándole los dedos mientras esto lo hacía en su cadera.

—¡Sí! ¡Así! ¡Más! —Shiryu estaba descontrolado; de hecho nunca se había soltando tanto. Por lo general era muy pudoroso, sin embargo estaba muy excitado y no le importaba soltarse y disfrutar de aquello.

El miembro del Dragón estaba pegado al abdomen de Mu, frotándose con cada subida y con cada bajada, provocándole en poco tiempo el orgasmo, ensuciando el vientre de Aries. Ese extraño calor, no supo por qué, pero lo excitó con locura, obligándolo a eyacular dentro de Shiryu muy a su pesar, pues quería seguir y seguir y seguir. No parar nunca. No detenerse.

Era sublime estar allí adentro, era tan cálido, tan placentero.

Acostó al exhausto Dragón en la cama sin retirar del todo el pene, el cual seguía palpitando y largando semen. Comenzó a besarlo con pasión a la vez que le acariciaba el largo cabello.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias —repetía una y otra vez.  
—No es para tanto, Mu. De nada.  
—No sabes lo que esto significa para mí —dijo dándole pequeños besos en todo el rostro—. Te amo. —El corazón de Shiryu se detuvo por una milésima de segundo (como en la serie). ¡Un momento!  
—¿Q-Qué? —balbuceó Shiryu tratando de liberarse del encantamiento de esos besos—Espera... ¿qué dijiste?  
—Te amo —volvió a repetir mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y sonriéndole. Al escuchar aquello, el Dragón se separó de su ¿amigo? Y comenzó a vestirse con prisa.  
—¿Shiryu? —preguntó un poco dolido, pero Shiryu estaba ausente— ¿T-Tanto... te molesta que te ame?  
—No entiendes —dijo con aparente frialdad.

Aries sentía que en cualquier momento se rompería en mil pedazos. Al ver la cara de Mu, comprendió que había sido duro con sus palabras y sentándose en la cama junto a él, lo abrazó. ¿En qué lío se había metido? Su amigo enamorado de él y él jugando con sus sentimientos. ¡Maldito juego!

—No me correspondes, ¿verdad?  
—No puedo. —Al ver la reacción de Mu lo consoló—. Tranquilo. No puedo porque no te merezco. Soy la peor persona que hay en el mundo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Aries no comprendía a qué se refería— Eres una de las mejores personas que conocí en mi vida. Por eso siento... esto que siento. —Bajó la vista en señal de dolor—. Puedes amarme con el tiempo. Intentémoslo.  
—No.  
—Tal vez te enamores de mi algún día. Por favor, no me rechaces. Me costó horrores llegar hasta aquí. —Al ver el rostro de pregunta de Shiryu continuó hablando— Hoy me propuse... Hoy me prometí confesarte de una buena vez mis sentimientos. Era perfecta la oportunidad y yo ya no podía seguir adelante con esto guardado. Debía hablar de esto contigo antes de volver al Santuario.  
—Perdón. —"Y yo jugando contigo" pensaba el Dragón y a la vez que se disculpaba con profundo pesar.  
—¿No me… amas? —La voz se le quebraba.  
—Nunca me puse a pensar sobre ello. —Lo pensó, pensó detenidamente lo que iba a decir—Pero creo que no sería difícil enamorarse de alguien como tú. Sin embargo, créeme, no te merezco. Te agradezco, en cambio, la amistad que me brindaste todo este tiempo.  
—Dices que no te merezco. ¿Por qué? —Mu podía ver como Shiryu ocultaba algo.  
—Si no te lo digo esto va a matarme… la culpa.  
—¿Qué?  
—Créeme, desconocía tus sentimientos hacia mí. Y puedo decirte que no fue espontáneo todo. Yo… lo busqué. Para saber si a ti te gustaban... los hombres.  
—No es tan grave, Shiryu. —Aries sonrió indicando comprensión, en parte aquellas palabras lo habían aliviado.  
—Soy una porquería. Te usé para tener sexo sin saber que…  
—Tú lo has dicho. ¡No sabías! No te mortifiques tanto. ¡Maldición, me siento como una colegiala! Pero —ambos sonrieron—, ¿quieres intentarlo conmigo?  
—Primero debo perdonarme a mí mismo por lo que te hice. Sin embargo me encantaría tenerte a mi lado.  
—Debo saber... debo saberlo antes de volver a Grecia. Depende de tu respuesta… decidiré si me quedo o me voy. Y si me voy… discúlpame, Shiryu… pero no puedo ser tu amigo. Así que si me voy no volveremos a vernos.  
—Entonces hay tiempo. Hablaremos mañana. Debo pensar. Por el momento vístete si no quieres que te arrebate la virginidad.

De manera automática Mu se vistió. Shiryu se fue de su propia habitación para encerrarse en el baño. Una vez en él, se dejó caer al piso y rompió en llanto. No había podido decirle toda la verdad. Había sido cruel, muy cruel. Y ahora qué sentía ¿amor? Si Aries llegara a enterarse de la apuesta lo perdería para siempre con justa razón. Tampoco podía quedarse a su lado y hacer de cuenta que no pasaba nada. La culpa iba a matarlo. Ahora no solo sentía perder un amigo, sino también a su amor.

Después de estar una hora allí, se levantó del piso y salió del baño para meterse en su habitación. Una vez en ella se desplomó sobre la cama quedándose dormido. Al despertar no pudo evitar sentir un dolor en el alma. Cuánto lamentaba haber hecho aquella estupidez y perder así a una persona tan importante para él.

No quería perderlo pero sabía que era culpable. No podría sobrevivir sin él ahora que había descubierto lo apacible que podía llegar a ser Mu. Tanto tiempo como amigos y en realidad era amor. Siempre había sido amor.

Arrepentirse ya no servía de nada, eso creía él. Aun peor le fue cuando se levantó de la cama para bajar a la sala. En su puerta había un Mu enfurecido, esperándolo afuera, dispuesto a masacrarlo.

—¿Mu? —recibió como respuesta un golpe en el abdomen que le obligó a doblarse cayendo arrodillado en el piso. Era terrible Mu cuando se enojaba.  
—¡Así que valgo tanto como una apuesta!  
—¡Espera, Mu! Déjame explicarte. —Le costaba hablar a causa del dolor por el golpe.  
—¡Así que nuestra amistad vale tanto como una apuesta! —Aries agitaba los brazos y su rostro estaba desencajado— ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?! —Mu tenía razón, eso Shiryu lo sabía.  
—A eso me refería con que no te merecía.  
—¡Ni siquiera la amistad que tenemos valoras, que la pones en juego! ¡No me duele descubrir que no me amas! —La voz se le quebraba, pero ya no estaba enfurecido— Me duele descubrir que nuestra amistad para ti no vale nada.  
—No digas eso —intentó defenderse, pero Aries ya se estaba yendo—. Espera, Mu. —Alcanzó a tomarlo del brazo.  
—¡¿Cuánto ganaste, Shiryu?! ¡¿Cuántas noches de sexo ganaste?! —exclamó Mu volteando para verlo directamente a los ojos.  
—¿Quién te contó?  
—¡Ah! ¡Lo reconoces! ¡¿Qué importa quién me contó?! Sin duda un buen amigo, no como tú que... ¡Ah, por Dios! ¿Qué hago hablando contigo?  
—Mu, tienes derecho a enojarte, pero escúchame...  
—No, Shiryu. Escúchame tú. No quiero volver a verte. ¡Nunca más!  
—No me digas eso. No mientas. Mírate, estás a punto de llorar. Tú no quieres dejarme.  
—Aunque sea cierto —quería evitar las lágrimas pero estas no hacían caso— de todos modos esto es un adiós. Entiéndeme: estoy muy, _pero muy_ enojado.  
—Y cuando el enojo se te pase, ¿volverás? —preguntó y Mu lo fulminó con la mirada. ¡¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso tan tranquilo?!.  
—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso te importa?! ¡¿Te importa algo, Shiryu?! Digo: la amistad, yo, el amor. ¡¿Algo?!  
—No seas tan duro. Aunque sé que me lo merezco y sé que lo que no merezco es tu perdón... perdóname. —Los ojos de Shiryu le pedían "por favor".  
—No puedo. No puedo volver a confiar en ti. ¿Si pusiste en juego nuestra amistad? ¿Qué seguridad me da de que no lo harás con el amor que te tengo?  
—Yo... te prometo... Te haré feliz. No dejaré que nada ni nadie te lastime. —Como si eso fuera posible. Uno siempre se lo dice al ser que ama, pero a la larga termina uno siendo el que más lastima—. Sé que yo he sido la persona que más daño te ha causado, pero puedo ser la persona que más felicidad te cause. Si me dejaras, si me lo permitieras —susurró a la vez que lo tomaba por la cintura para besarlo, pero Aries lo separó con profundo pesar.  
—Lo siento, Shiryu. Necesito pensar. Por el momento me iré. Trataré de perdonarte desde Grecia, y si un día ves que vuelvo es porque te he perdonado. Te amo, pero es hora de que escarmientes un poco.  
—No me abandones así —suplicó, pero no recibió respuesta, ya que Mu se alejó con paso rápido y decidido a la sala, para tratar aunque sea, de comer un poco.

Había sido muy duro para Shiryu seguir adelante, sin embargo, pese a la angustia, allí estaba en la sala de la mansión, permitiendo que Shun lo consolara, incluso sin sentirse merecedor de ningún tipo de afecto. Mientras Seiya seguía callado, Hyoga no había contado nada.

—¿Y a ti, ganso? ¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Ikki curioso— ¡No me digas que también perdiste!

En ese momento el rubio comenzó a recordar que había entrado en ese estúpido juego como excusa para poder acercarse a su maestro, para tener de una buena vez el coraje suficiente para hacerlo. En su momento no le interesaba en lo más mínimo ganar y en el presente seguía pensando igual.

—Sí. He perdido —contestó sintiendo que lo que había pasado había sido muy fuerte como para declararse ganador de un simple juego.

Sus sentimientos y su amor hacia su maestro valían más que ganar un simple juego. Sin duda no le interesaba declararse vencedor, lo ocurrido era mucho más importante y no estaba a la altura de un juego morboso. Pensaba y analizaba esto a la vez que un miedo se apoderaba de él: ¿qué pasaría si su maestro se enterase de la apuesta por boca de Aioria o de Saga?

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó el Pegasus una vez que pudo salir de sus pensamientos.  
—No me animé, es mi maestro. No podía. —¡Qué hipócritas eran todos! Ninguno se animaba a decir la verdad... La confianza que se tenían parecía no ser suficiente para ser francos.

—Parece que todos perdimos. No hay ganador —dijo Shun en un suspiro.

Sin embargo se miraban entre ellos descubriendo en sus ojos que mentían. Ya llegaría el momento en el que poco a poco se animarían a decirse la verdad, con el tiempo, en especial luego de asimilar todo lo ocurrido.

—No sé por qué, pero algo me dice... —comentó Shiryu rompiendo el silencio incómodo— que todos ocultamos algo. ¿O solo me parece a mí? —Todos comenzaron a reír con nerviosismo mirándose unos a otros con desconsuelo. Había sido un error jugar ese juego.

Algunos por vergüenza, otros por temor o por lo que fuera, pero ninguno quería declararse ganador. Había pretendido divertirse y en cambio les había salido muy mal. Ahí estaban, los cinco muchachos sentados en la sala.

Se conocían entre ellos a la perfección y sabían que todos, en mayor o menor medida, escondían algo. Por lo que, en perfecto silencio, intercambiaron miradas cómplices. Era cierto, ocultaban que a la vez de ser ganadores eran perdedores.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada :)


End file.
